L'Organisation de l'ombre
by Mariion
Summary: Les Texas Rangers accueillent une nouvelle recrue : Len Akilina, alors qu'ils enquêtent sur des disparitions d'enfants sans liens entre elles. Ils finissent par devoir en appeller au FBI et à son équipe de Profilers, ce qui n'est pas forcément au gout des Texas Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Len Akilina n'avait jamais été consciente de l'attraction qu'elle provoquait chez la plupart des hommes dès lors qu'ils avaient atteint la puberté. A son entrée dans une pièce, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle et restaient fixés sur elle plusieurs minutes. Cette attention, quand elle s'en rendait compte, la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du bureau des Texas Rangers, cela ne fit pas exception. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent net et elle sentit rapidement les regards se poser sur elle. Elle était plutôt grande, pour une femme ; elle n'avait nul besoin de porter des talons pour être à la taille de beaucoup d'hommes. Elle était jeune, vingt-six ans, et paraissait athlétique. Son pantalon en jean moulait des jambes musclées et sa chemise, bien qu'ample et à peine ouverte, laissait davantage deviner ses formes que ce qu'elle les cachait. A sa poitrine brillait depuis peu l'insigne des Texas Rangers et à sa ceinture pendait son étui à revolver. Elle aimait bien les armes à feu, mais depuis toujours, ce qu'elle préférait, c'était le combat au corps à corps. Elle était d'ailleurs sacrément douée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le fond de la salle, ignorant de son mieux les regards braqués sur elle qui suivaient sa gracieuse démarche. Elle se planta devant un bureau et observa l'homme, penché sur un dossier. D'origine afro-américaine, il semblait assez grand. Il portait la tenue typique des Rangers : jeans, santiags et chemise. Il dût se sentir observé, il leva la tête. Puis, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il se leva aussitôt et étreignit la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« - Trivette, murmura péniblement la jeune femme, je ne peux plus respirer… »

Il la relâcha avec un rire.

« - Assieds-toi, lui dit-il. Je suis content de te revoir. Ca fait déjà trois ans… Tu aurais pu passer, tu sais ? »

Oui, elle savait. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les revoir sans être un membre de l'équipe, ça aurait tout rendu compliqué. Elle s'assit.

« - D'abord, fit Trivette, laisse-moi te féliciter pour tes excellents résultats ! Major de promotion, c'est impressionnant… ! Je ne devrais pas être surpris, venant de toi… Tu as eu les meilleurs résultats qu'ils aient jamais vus depuis trente ans. »

Len eut un sourire gêné. Elle savait qu'elle était intelligente, plus que la moyenne, et elle était plus que fière d'avoir obtenu de si bons résultats, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer l'attention qu'ils suscitaient.

« - Maintenant, laisse-moi te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis ravi que tu aies décidé de laisser tomber New York pour rester à Dallas. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Sinon, comment vont Sydney et Gage ?

- Bien, ils sont sur une mission, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

En effet, à peine Trivette eut-il prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un couple de Rangers criant. Len sourit en entendant leurs insultes ; ils lui avaient manqué !

« - Assez ! Fit brusquement Trivette en se levant et en les réduisant au silence. On a de la visite ! »

Les exclamations de joie remplacèrent instantanément les insultes. Sydney serrait Len dans ses bras alors que Gage lui ébouriffait fraternellement les cheveux. Ils étaient à peine plus vieux qu'elle et formaient un duo remarquable ; elle s'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec eux, durant son stage. Elle avait même logé chez Sydney avant de trouver un appartement. Len les observa un moment et en déduisit que rien n'avait changé dans leur relation : Gage n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'avouer à Sydney qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle secoua la tête.

« - Tu es allée voir Walker ? Demanda Sydney en posant son bras sur ses épaules.

- Où est-il ? Fit Trivette en fronçant les sourcils.

- A la salle d'entraînement, répondit rapidement Gage. Il a brutalement décidé qu'il avait besoin d'exercice. De toute évidence, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux à l'adresse de Len, ton retour le rend très très nerveux. »

La jeune femme rougit -ses amis pensèrent que c'était de gêne alors que c'était de pur plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle pût prendre congé et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les dojos.

Len admirait les mouvements secs et précis de l'homme. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet, même après trois ans... Il ôtait sa chemise pour s'entraîner et bien qu'il soit de dos, Len ne pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser sur lui. Il donna un coup de pied rapide et brutal au sac qui lui servait de partenaire ; la tringle de fer qui le retenait émit un grincement peu engageant. Quelques instants plus tard, le sac tombait à terre et Len n'avait pu détacher ses yeux du corps en sueur qui s'était tourné vers elle. Un frisson des plus agréable lui parcourut l'échine. Il était le seul à pouvoir la mettre dans un état pareil sans même la toucher... Cordell Walker. Il saisit sa chemise qu'il avait déposé sur le dossier d'une chaise et Len faillit lui demander de ne pas la remettre. Son torse viril et couvert de sueur semblait être un spectacle beaucoup trop intéressant pour le recouvrir… Finalement, Len se secoua et serra la main moite qu'il lui tendait. Son cœur s'emballa à ce contact mais elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti.

« - Ca a été une véritable surprise de découvrir ta candidature pour les Texas Rangers, dit-il en renfilant sa chemise. Je croyais que tu voulais être flic à New York.

- Mon stage ici m'a beaucoup plu, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Envoyer un père abusif doublé d'un assassin derrière les barreaux est assez jouissif, je dois admettre. »

Len eut un petit rire. C'était cette mission-là qui l'avait, en fin de compte, décidé à devenir Texas Rangers. Elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse d'arrêter ce Cody Warrell et de pouvoir assurer au petit Josh que son père ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Les premiers temps, Len avait regretté de ne pas avoir eu à se battre : elle aurait pu le tuer à mains nues. Mais Warrell n'était pas un idiot : il n'avait pas le choix, il ne faisait arrêter ou il mourrait. L'idée de mourir l'effrayait trop pour qu'il la prenne en considération. Alors, Len l'avait arrêté. Le lendemain, son stage prenait fin et elle s'en trouvait attristée, que ce soit dû à la perte du travail en lui-même ou à la perte de Walker.

« - Qu'est devenu le petit Josh ? Demanda Len en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu ne t'es pas renseignée ?

- Je ne pensais pas en avoir le droit. Ce bonhomme devait se reconstruire.

- Il vit avec la sœur de sa mère depuis l'année dernière. Elle n'a pas été facile à trouver. Bref, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est un petit garçon de neuf ans joyeux, intelligent et en bonne santé.

- Tant mieux. »

Len s'était attachée à ce gamin la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu : terré dans un placard, les yeux hagards, l'air terrifié et le corps couvert de meurtrissures.

« - Ils vivent à Dallas, reprit Walker, tu devrais pouvoir aller les voir. Josh se souvient de toi. »

Len sourit et Walker déglutit. Elle le rendait très nerveux. Quand il avait appris qu'elle venait aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti le brusque besoin de se défouler, comme si cela pouvait effacer sa nervosité. D'ailleurs, ça avait remarquablement bien fonctionné. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans la salle d'entraînement, simple et souriante comme à son habitude. Alors, il était devenu un genre d'idiot de lycéen incapable de tenir une conversation. Il l'observa. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais il la trouvait encore plus belle qu'il y a trois ans. Il était suffisamment honnête envers lui-même pour admettre qu'elle lui plaisait, lorsqu'elle avait fait son stage. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais il avait presque quarante ans, nom de Dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas séduire une enfant ! Même s'il sentait bien que ladite n'était pas indifférente. Il sursauta en réalisant qu'elle lui parlait.

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je n'ai pas entendu…

- Je te demandais si tu avais une affaire en cours…

- Un homicide. Le corps d'un garçon de quinze ans, Najim Nasser, a été découvert il y a trois jours, affreusement mutilé. On a pas avancé. »

Il détestait ça. Être réduit à l'impuissance. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre suspect. Najim Nasser était, ou plutôt, avait été un garçon sans histoire. Il livrait les journaux le matin pour gagner de l'argent pour l'université. Il n'avait pas d'ennemis, pas de problèmes à l'école… Mais Walker sentait que le problème n'était pas là. S'il suivait son instinct, il dirait que ce qui avait servi de mobile à ce meurtre, c'était le fait que Najim Nasser était musulman.

« - Il a été enlevé quatre jours avant d'être tué.

- Je vois… Aucune affaire similaire ?

- Rien du tout. »

Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit.

« - Tu devrais remonter avec l'équipe, fit Walker. Le temps de prendre une douche et… »

Il fut brutalement interrompu par Trivette qui fit irruption dans la salle.

« - Venez, dit-il simplement. Il y a du nouveau. »

La salle réservée aux réunions était très exiguë ; pour seuls meubles, une longue table et des chaises pliantes -elles grinçaient désagréablement quand on les dépliait et quand on posait un postérieur dessus. C'était une pièce sans fenêtre ; d'ailleurs, Len supposait qu'il s'agissait, en fait, d'un ancien placard à balais aménagé. De plus, cette pièce empestait le renfermé toute l'année. Compte tenu de ces conditions, les réunions étaient généralement brèves. L'équipe des Rangers accordait une attention sans faille à Trivette, le seul à être debout. Cette affaire lui avait été attribuée ainsi qu'à Walker, Sydney et Gage parce que leur efficacité était remarquable ; pourtant, ils étaient -pour l'instant- tenu en échec. Et ils enrageaient. Heureusement, Len était là, à présent ; c'était une nouvelle recrue plus que prometteuse et Trivette espérait qu'elle serait à même d'éclairer cette affaire avec un œil neuf. Trivette se retourna et afficha deux photographies sur le tableau blanc. La première représentait un garçon de quinze ans souriant que Len identifia comme Najim Nasser. Il portait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des lunettes. La seconde image montrait une fille, sûrement un peu plus jeune que Najim ; elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans. Elle avait la peau noire, les yeux sombres, le sourire timide et ne regardait pas vers l'objectif. Trivette inscrivit « Tessa Campbell ».

« - Ses parents viennent de nous contacter : elle devait aller chez une amie hier soir mais n'est jamais arrivée. La police du comté interroge les parents.

- J'irai leur poser quelques questions, intervint Walker.

- Tu emmèneras Len. »

La jeune fille sourit. Les circonstances étaient certes tristes et angoissantes, mais elle allait sur le terrain !

« - Pour l'instant, poursuivit Trivette, rien n'est certain pourtant je suis certain que les cas de Najim Nasser et de Tessa Campbell sont liés.

- Ont-ils des centres d'intérêt commun ?

- Non, Tessa était encore au collège. Apparemment, ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cercles.

- Aucune mauvaise fréquentation, dernièrement ? Demanda Gage.

- Non, répondit Trivette. Rien n'avait changé dans leur comportement. Selon vous, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir à faire au même criminel ? Quels sont les éléments qu'on retrouve chez chacune des victimes ? »

Les Rangers réfléchirent quelques minutes.

« - Tous deux appartiennent aux minorités, lâcha Len.

- L'assassin serait un raciste ?

- On vit dans le vieux sud, rappela Len. Certaines personnes n'ont pas beaucoup évolué depuis la guerre de sécession et voient d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée d'étrangers sur leur territoire.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors ? Fit Sydney. Les Nasser et les Campbell ne sont pas des nouveaux venus, si ?

- Les Nasser ont toujours vécu là, répliqua Trivette en consultant son dossier. Quant aux Campbell, ils sont arrivés il y a deux ans et n'ont jamais eu le moindre problème. Jusqu'à l'enlèvement de leur fille, bien sûr.

- Est-on sûr que c'est un enlèvement ? Fit Walker. Je te fais confiance, Trivette, mais les gamines de cet âge peuvent fuguer, non ?

- Elle n'avait aucun ennui au sein de sa famille, ses résultats scolaires étaient plutôt bons, elle était sociable. Bon. Walker et Len, vous irez interroger les Campbell. Gage et Sydney, retournez sur le lieu où le corps de Najim a été retrouvé. Quant à moi, je retourne parler à sa famille. »

Les Rangers se levèrent, mais Trivette les arrêta.

« - Une dernière chose. Je viens d'avoir le Sénateur au téléphone. Si nous n'avons pas un début de piste demain, il en référera au FBI et ils nous enverront une équipe de profilers. »

Il ne semblait pas faire confiance à ces profilers qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ; Gage et Sydney, eux, parurent outrés d'apprendre que le FBI se mêlait de leurs affaires et Walker, lui, réagit avec flegme, annonçant que toute aide était bonne à prendre. Ils prirent congé, se dirigeant vers les missions attribuées par Trivette.

Walker gara la voiture des Rangers devant la maison des Campbell. Située dans un quartier résidentiel de Dallas, c'était une petite maison aux murs beige qui ne différait en rien de ses voisines ; dans les années cinquante, un architecte avait décidé de la construction de ce quartier et avait réalisé des plans tous relativement identiques. Len ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce genre de demeure un peu triste. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Heureusement, la presse n'avait pas encore eu vent de ce nouvel enlèvement et les journalistes n'avaient pas encore installé leur campement sur la pelouse impeccablement entretenue des Campbell. Certains avaient temporairement élu domicile devant le bureau des Rangers, après le meurtre de Najim, à l'affût de la moindre déclaration. Mais il n'y avait rien eu à déclarer.

Walker frappa à la porte.

« - Tu as lu le rapport ? » demanda-t-il à Len.

La jeune femme répondit que non.

« - Alors nous nous rendrons à la morgue, après. Je te préviens, c'est plutôt horrible, comme meurtre.

- Tous les meurtres le sont, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux Texas Rangers se retrouvèrent face à face avec la mère de Tessa. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux et transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. C'était une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la peau d'ébène et aux mêmes yeux sombres que sa fille. Ils se présentèrent, elle les invita à entrer. Son état trahissait une nervosité extrême : elle regardait sans cesse la pendule, la porte d'entrée et le téléphone, espérant sans doute un quelconque signe de Tessa. Elle les dirigea vers le salon, une pièce douillette rendue chaleureuse par une peinture au couleurs chaudes et par une grande quantité de photographies accrochées. Len reconnût celle que Trivette avait placardé, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« - Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont tué ce garçon et enlevé ma fille ? »

Len allait répondre que c'était fort probable mais un regard de son coéquipier l'en dissuada.

« - Nous n'en savons encore rien, répondit-elle finalement.

- Madame Campbell, poursuivit Walker, quand vous êtes-vous rendue compte que Tessa avait disparu ?

- Hier, vers dix-sept heures, elle a voulu se rendre chez une amie, pour un devoir. Elle devait passer la nuit là-bas.

- Auriez-vous le nom de cette amie, s'il vous plaît ? Ainsi qu'une adresse ?

- Bien sûr. Sarah Portland, et son adresse doit être quel…

- Nous verrons plus tard, la coupa doucement Len. Que s'est-il passé après ?

- Tessa est partie. Je ne me suis doutée de rien jusqu'à ce que Sarah appelle pour lui parler : Tessa n'est jamais arrivée alors elle a cru que je l'avais punie… »

La voix de Michelle Campbell se brisa.

« - Vous ne nous avez prévenus que ce matin, continua Walker.

- Oui… mon… mon mari a pensé que ce devait être une fugue… Toutes les adolescentes en font… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça… Je savais…

- Où est votre mari ? Demanda Len en balayant le salon du regard.

- Au travail, murmura-t-elle. Il ne croit pas qu'elle ait été enlevée… »

Walker et Len lui laissèrent quelques instants pour se reprendre.

« - S'est-elle conduite étrangement, ces derniers jours ?

- Non ! Répliqua la mère d'une voix forte. Je… Je l'ai déjà dit aux policiers, elle était comme d'habitude !

- Votre famille avait-elle des problèmes qui expliqueraient une fugue ? »

Michelle Campbell se leva et les foudroya du regard.

« - Tessa n'a pas fugué ! Répéta-t-elle. On l'a enlevée ! Et si vous ne la retrouvez pas, elle va finir comme ce pauvre garçon !

- Une dernière question, madame, reprit Walker, avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un qui tournait autour de votre fille, ces derniers temps ? Un homme, une femme ? Un jeune ou un adulte ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant environ une minute avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« - Bien. Pouvez-vous m'inscrire les noms et adresses de tous les amis de Tessa. Peut-être leur aura-t-elle confié quelque chose. »

Madame Campbell s'exécuta ; Walker et Len se levèrent. La jeune fille prit le papier où étaient écrit les noms. Les deux Rangers promirent de tout faire pour ramener Tessa et prirent congé.

Il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Len pût enfin regagner son appartement. Elle était épuisée mais sa première journée avait été un régal -si on omettait l'affaire en elle-même qui ne semblait pas très bien partie. Elle ferma sa porte à clef dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité à Dallas juste un reflexe dont elle n'arrivait à se débarrasser. Elle louait un petit appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble rénové du centre-ville. Le loyer n'était pas très cher et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle aurait pu se passer de beaucoup de choses, du moment qu'elle avait une prise pour brancher son ordinateur.

Elle alluma la lumière, balança son sac dans un coin et alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Une bouffée d'air chaud entra immédiatement dans la pièce. Elle s'avança sur balcon. Balcon était sans doute un terme un peu présomptueux pour qualifier l'espace entre la porte-fenêtre et la rambarde en fer. Elle s'y accouda un instant et observa la ville. Elle n'avait pas grandi ici, du moins, pas entièrement. Elle avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à voyager entre deux états : le Texas et l'Arizona. Finalement, ses parents s'étaient fixés à Phénix quand elle avait quinze ans et son père avait décroché le poste de Sénateur. En commençant l'école de police, elle avait décidé de revenir au Texas. Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle, elle ne s'y était pas sentie davantage chez elle qu'à Phénix mais elle voulait s'éloigner de ses parents sans se retrouver dans un environnement totalement inconnu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle regarda les voitures défiler et écouta les bruits des klaxons et de la ville. Finalement, elle referma et alla se faire couler un bain chaud. Ca lui faisait toujours du bien, même si elle préférait prendre sa douche le matin pour se réveiller.

Relaxée et un peu endormie par la vapeur, elle s'éternisa. Elle ne sortit que lorsque l'eau fut refroidie. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Elle fredonna la mélodie -un tempo rapide et rythmé qui lui donnait une bonne dose d'énergie à chaque fois. Bad Reputation. Il arrêta de sonner avant qu'elle ne le retrouve au fond de son sac. Elle décida que si c'était important, ils rappelleraient. Un instant, elle songea que c'était peut-être ses parents avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient à un dîner avec des élus. Avec un soupir agacé, elle remarqua qu'elle avait trempé le sol depuis la salle de bain. Elle ferait le ménage demain soir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan de toute manière, le parquet était déjà mouillé. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de meubler son appartement ; il y avait un divan et une vieille télévision pas encore branchée dans le salon, la cuisine comportait le strict minimum. Sa chambre était sans nul doute la pièce la mieux aménagée pour l'instant. Elle avait repeint les murs, fixé un miroir, arrangé les tiroirs de la commode. Elle avait dégoté un tapis qu'elle avait installé avec précision sur le côté de son lit, suivant les lignes du parquet. Elle n'était pas maniaque, loin de là, mais les lignes sur le parquet étaient là pour aider à agencer les éléments, non ?

Elle sursauta en entendant tambouriner contre la porte. Elle frissonna, pas par crainte mais elle s'était un peu attardée et elle avait froid. Les coups continuaient. Elle se maudit pour n'avoir pas choisi un appartement avec un judas. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle déglutit et s'empourpra en constatant que son visiteur n'était autre que Cordell Walker.

« - Bon, tu m'ouvres ?! » s'impatienta-t-il alors qu'elle tardait à ouvrir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Walker pénétrait dans l'appartement et rougissait devant Len, vêtue simplement de sa serviette de bain. Il marmonna quelque chose que Len ne comprit pas. Sa gêne la fit sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été franchement exhibitionniste -elle était plutôt pudique, en fait- mais étrangement, devant Walker, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise.

« - Tu veux t'asseoir ? » demanda Len avec innocence.

Il la fixait, sans parler.

« - Tu… Tu ne vas pas t'habiller ? »

C'aurait été une bonne idée, se dit Len. Elle avait froid. Mais le regard de Walker sur elle la faisait agréablement frissonner.

D'un air dégagé, elle lui proposa à boire, il refusa.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Ca ne va pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle partit à la salle de bain, enfiler un tee-shirt sur lequel était représenté un bonhomme aux yeux hagards devant un ordinateur. Il tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle décida que ça irait. De toute manière, elle détestait se recouvrir les jambes.

« - C'est mieux ? » fit-elle en se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Il ne se passera rien, dit-il doucement. Je suis plus vieux que toi.

- Et alors ? Je te plais, non ? »

Len était certaine d'avoir vu ses yeux s'attarder sur elle, mais elle était quand même terrifiée à l'idée qu'il le démente.

« - Ca n'est pas la question.

- C'est la question que je te pose. » insista-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Walker soupira en voyant son visage si près du sien. Sa résolution allait être difficile à tenir.

« - J'ai quarante ans, lâcha-t-il.

- J'en ai vingt-six ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Si je ne te plaisais pas, je ne t'ennuierai pas. Mais c'est pas le cas. Moi, je me bats pour ce que je veux. »

Elle s'était calmée et sa voix était redevenue douce. Elle s'accroupit devant Walker et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue et c'était des plus agréable… De sa main, elle caressa sa joue. Elle fût surprise, elle aurait pensé que sa peau serait plus sèche mais non… Ses doigts dessinèrent les contours de son visage. Il avait de la barbe. Pas une longue barbe à la Dumbledore, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son visage respire la virilité. Avant de le rencontrer, elle n'aimait pas les hommes avec de la barbe… avant…. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle était à même de voir que ses lèvres étaient sèches… Comme paralysé par le contact des doigts de Len sur sa peau, il n'osait bouger… Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres et alors, il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Len. Celle-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer… Jusqu'à présent, c'était elle qui menait la danse mais avec ce simple contact, elle ne savait plus où elle était… Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux roux clair… Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les roux avant de le rencontrer non plus…. Elle se retournait d'ordinaire sur les beaux ténébreux au regard de tueur, mais Walker avait tout bouleversé.

Lentement, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça… Il était venu pour la chercher… Il ne devait pas céder… mais c'était trop tard. Ca l'était depuis qu'elle avait posé sa main sur lui.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, une musique au rythme accéléré les fit sursauter. Len laissa échapper un juron et il n'eut pas le cœur d'en sourire, sachant pourtant que cela se produisait très rarement -durant son stage, Gage et Sydney avaient parié pour savoir lequel des deux parviendrait à lui faire dire une grossièreté. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'embrasser sa coéquipière, même si elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Finalement, elle se précipita vers son sac, le renversa alors que la sonnerie continuait et se saisit de son téléphone.

« - Allô ? » fit-elle à bout de souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Fit-elle à voix basse.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Il y en a eu un autre. »


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il faisait froid. Le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée était humide. Mais elle avait tellement mal au dos et partout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en éloigner. La porte venait de se refermer alors elle savait qu'elle avait quelques heures de répit devant elle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle savait juste qu'elle voulait qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle avait peur. Non, ce n'était pas le mot : elle était terrifiée. Elle renifla. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, sa terreur était au-delà des larmes. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'on ne l'enferme ici. Elle était partie chez Sarah… Sur le chemin, une voiture l'avait appelée, le conducteur lui a dit qu'il était perdu… Elle se souvint qu'on lui avait plaqué quelque chose sur le nez et elle s'était réveillée ici. Et l'Enfer avait commencé. Ignorant la douleur, elle retroussa sa manche. Le long de son bras s'étalaient des marques de brûlure. Après, elle avait eu droit à des coups, et aux insultes. L'un des hommes l'avait frappée avec un tisonnier. Tessa pensa à ses parents. Est-ce qu'ils la cherchaient ? Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle avait voulu partir ? Elle espéra les revoir. Elle voulait les revoir. Et elle voulait revoir Sarah aussi, c'était sa meilleure amie, même si elle était agaçante. Et elle voulait retourner en cours. Elle voulait qu'ils la laissent rentrer chez elle. Elle se demanda si ils allaient encore lui faire mal, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Elle regardait beaucoup de séries télévisées, et elle savait que peu d'enfants enlevés rentraient chez eux… Alors, elle se surprit à demander à Dieu de lui envoyer un ange. Elle n'était pas sûre de croire en Dieu; elle avait été baptisée, elle avait fait sa communion et elle allait à l'église tous les dimanches -quand elle n'avait pas trouvé d'excuses pour se dérober. Mais on lui avait appris, on lui avait dit de faire tout ça… Au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas s'il existait. Elle désirait que oui. Pour qu'Il vienne l'aider. Mais s'Il existait, Il l'aurait déjà aidée, non ?

Elle grimaça de douleur mais essaya de se relever, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Sa tête tourna et sa vision se brouilla, mais elle tint bon. En traînant sa jambe droite -les hommes avaient dû la lui casser-, elle chercha à s'approcher de la porte. C'était une grande porte en bois. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle devait être fermée à clef, ou alors elle était trop faible.

Elle regarda aux alentours, à la recherche d'un endroit par où sortir mais la porte était la seule issue. Ses chances s'amenuisaient. Comment pourrait-elle s'enfuir ? Encore une fois, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était sans espoir, mais elle devait essayer de partir. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et la peur s'empara d'elle. Il ne devait pas revenir aussi tôt… Elle tenta de regagner l'autre bout de la pièce, là où il l'avait jetée, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'homme était grand. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il semblait plus grand et plus massif. Il portait un pull avec une capuche et Tessa ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir, d'ailleurs. Il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Tessa réalisa que la porte était restée ouverte. Elle s'immobilisa et il s'avança.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es encore en état de tenir debout ? »

Sa voix était menaçante.

Ignorant de son mieux la douleur, Tessa se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait qu'elle l'atteigne, mais elle s'éloignait. Ou alors, c'était elle qui n'arrivait pas à avancer. Son cœur battait si fort dans poitrine qu'elle était étonnée que l'homme ne l'entendît pas. Elle tendit les bras en avant mais, brutalement, elle fut projetée contre le mur. La douleur parcourût son corps entier mais cela ne la fit même pas pleurer. Puis, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Malgré sa vision floue, elle vit que l'homme avait jeté sans plus de cérémonie la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle distingua le corps d'un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle. L'homme s'approcha de lui et d'un coup de pied le retourna. Alors, Tessa put apercevoir son visage. Elle reconnût un garçon de son collège. Il s'appelait Jack ou quelque chose comme ça… Il semblait évanoui mais pas blessé. Pas encore. Finalement, l'homme se dirigea vers elle. Tessa sentit son sang se glacer. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il l'empoignait pas les cheveux et la traînait hors de la salle. Elle tenta de résister, mais elle était tellement faible… Quand il enferma le garçon à clefs dans la salle, Tessa sentit enfin une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle n'y reviendrait pas. Au fond d'elle, elle le sentait. Il la traîna dans l'autre pièce, là où elle s'était fait battre, quelques heures plus tôt… Avec terreur, elle vit qu'il la guidait contre le mur de pierre ; il saisit une corde avec laquelle il lui noua les poignets -c'était si serré que très vite elle ne sentit plus ses doigts. Il lui étira les bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attacher l'autre extrémité de la corde à un anneau dans le mur. Puis, il lui attacha les chevilles ensemble. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, saisit le tisonnier et en passa le bout dans les flammes. Quand il se rapprocha d'elle, le tisonnier à la main, Tessa se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Il la gifla du plat de la main ; elle en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, avec une lenteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique, il posa le tisonnier sur la veste de Tessa, là où son cœur battait à se rompre. Elle poussa un hurlement alors que le feu attaquait son vêtement, puis sa peau. L'homme accentua sa pression ; elle cria encore davantage et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle les arrête ; bientôt, la douleur l'envahit et elle plongea dans les ténèbres.

« - A quoi te sert ton portable ?! » fit Trivette d'un ton un peu plus sec que d'habitude alors que Len, suivie de Walker, pénétrait dans le bureau.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas été très professionnelle. Le reste de l'équipe les attendait en salle de réunion. Chacun d'eux avait eu la bonne idée de s'arrêter au distributeur et de faire le plein de café fort pour les faire tenir le reste de la nuit. Sydney adressa un signe de tête à Len qui sourit avec reconnaissance en remarquant un gobelet fumant devant sa place. Elle huma l'odeur du café et en bût une gorgée. Trivette passa en trombe devant eux et d'un geste furieux, il plaqua une troisième photo sur le tableau, à côté de celles de Najim Nasser et de Tessa Campbell. Elle représentait un jeune garçon, son âge devait se situer entre celui de Najim et celui de Tessa. Il avait un visage bien dessiné, plutôt blême, deux yeux bruns rieurs à moitié cachés par une longue mèche de cheveux châtains. Trivette inscrivit son nom. Jake Blum.

« - Il a disparu depuis deux heures, commença-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas attendre vingt-quatre heures avant que les autorités ne s'emmêlent ?

- Par les temps qui courent, les parents ont insisté pour que nous commencions les recherches. Ils ont sûrement bien fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut nous faire croire que les cas sont liés ? » fit Gage en contemplant les photos.

Ses coéquipiers observèrent les visages souriants des enfants, à l'affût du moindre détail.

« - Najim et Tessa appartenaient aux minorités, récapitula Len. Et Jake? »

Walker s'empara du dossier de Trivette et le feuilleta.

« - Juif, lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi ? »

Il soupira.

« - Najim et Tessa étaient issues des minorités. Jake Blum était juif.

- La piste du groupe raciste se confirme.

- A-t-on une idée de quel groupe ?

- Len, tu iras faire un tour aux archives, répondit Trivette. Peut-être y a-t-il des affaires non-classées avec les mêmes éléments. Les profilers du FBI arriveront demain. Sydney et Gage, renseignez-vous sur les groupes extrémistes de la région. Walker, tu peux patrouiller en ville ? Avec un peu de chance, le gamin s'est juste enfui. »

Il n'y croyait pas, c'était évident. Personne n'y croyait. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, alors personne n'ergota.

Trivette leur recommanda, bien entendu, de ne pas faire de commentaire à la presse, et ils repartirent.

Alors que tous quittaient la salle de réunion, Walker retint Len par le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

« - A propos de ce qui s'est passé, commença-t-il. Je…

- A propos de ce qui ne s'est pas passé, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, on finira bien par y arriver.

- Justement… Je ne veux pas…

- Ah ! Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. N'essaie pas de me dire que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser. Je ne te croirais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Merci ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Walker serra sa prise sur son poignet et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Len se retrouva contre le torse musclé de Walker sans comprendre pourquoi… Il refusait de l'embrasser dans son propre appartement et voilà qu'il l'étreignait au milieu du bureau !

« - Tu me plaisais déjà il y a trois ans, maugréa-t-il. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour t'encourager ou…

- Tu me plaisais aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'y peux rien. Je n'y peux rien si tu as quarante ans et si, moi, j'ai quelques années de moins. Mais je ne vais pas laisser le « quand dira-t-on » guider ma vie. C'est hors de question. Et toi? »

Elle le regarda fixement.

Pour toute réponse, il la plaqua contre le mur et pressa son corps contre le sien. Len en eut le souffle coupé et son cœur se mit à danser la gigue. Il était si près… Son odeur l'enivrait et la sensation de leur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre la faisait se sentir terriblement fragile. Mais ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Au contraire. Il posa une main sous son menton, l'autre dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna et sourit lorsqu'il leva son visage. Tous ses gestes n'avaient été que douceur pourtant, c'est avec fougue qu'il posa ses lèvres sèches sur celles, plus douces, de Len. La jeune femme répondit avec autant d'ardeur, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se fichait d'où ils étaient. Elle se fichait que la porte soit ouverte. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il l'embrassait. Et passionnément qui plus est. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il passait sa main sous sa chemise. Le contact de sa main rugueuse -rudesse sans aucun doute due aux nombreux combats à mains nues qu'il avait fait et remporté- sur son ventre lui arracha un gémissement. Finalement, Walker rompit leur baiser. Mais il maintenait toujours Len serrée contre lui et ses bras à elle enserraient toujours son cou.

« - Plutôt bonne réponse, commenta Len, à bout de souffle.

- Plutôt ? » répéta Walker en haussant les sourcils et en s'approchant à nouveau.

Len sentit l'impatience la gagner mais s'efforça de la maîtriser. Cette fois, Walker ne l'embrassa pas, il se contenta d'effleurer ses lèvres avec son souffle chaud, ce qui provoqua chez Len un petit cri de frustration. Les lèvres de Walker s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois -Len le trouva encore plus séduisant avec ce sourire qui lui conférait un air de mauvais garçon. Elle finit par desserrer son étreinte.

Au même moment, Trivette passa devant la porte.

« - Euh, lâcha-t-il. Vous êtes au courant qu'on enquête sur un meurtre ?

- Oui, murmura Len à voix basse, un peu honteuse.

- Alors, expliquez-moi ce que vous foutez encore là, tous les deux ?!

- Walker m'expliquait où se trouvaient les archives, mentit Len sans remords -ou du moins, elle les fit rapidement taire.

- Et pour ça, fit Trivette avec une moue ironique, est-il vraiment indispensable qu'il mette sa main sous ta chemise ? »

Len s'empourpra alors que Walker se contentait de retirer sa main, l'air à peu près impassible.

« - Quitte à vous tripoter, contentez-vous de le faire en dehors de vos heures de travail. Et en dehors du bureau… Et… »

Il fut brutalement interrompu par une sonnerie. Il sembla sur le point de demander à qui était l'appareil importun avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du sien. Walker pouffa mais parvint à transformer son rire en quinte de toux. Trivette, l'air passablement agacé, décrocha. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il devenait de plus en plus livide et tendu. Il raccrocha quelques instants plus tard. Walker sembla comprendre avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

« - Un autre corps ?

- Oui.

- Tessa Campbell ?

- Aucune idée. Len et toi, allez-y.

- Où a-t-il été retrouvé ?

- Au même endroit que celui de Najim Nasser. Exactement au même endroit…

- Nous y allons. »

La route nationale traversait une vallée à quelques kilomètres au sud à la sortie de Dallas. Un pont avait été construit pour permettre aux voyageurs de passer la rivière El Rio, à l'époque c'était un cours d'eau important. Maintenant, il était sec les trois-quarts de l'année. Comme toutes les nationales, le trafic y était ininterrompu. Len étouffa un bâillement alors que Walker, sans mettre de clignotant ou quoique ce soit, changeait de file, coupant ainsi la route à ceux qui arrivaient en sens inverse.

« - Tu es un malade, commenta simplement Len pas émue le moins du monde. Ou alors tu ne sais pas conduire….

- C'était juste pour te réveiller.

- Pour faire ça, tu aurais aussi bien pu me laisser conduire… »

Elle bougonna. Adepte des conduites pour le moins sportives, pour ne pas dire carrément dangereuses, Len se voyait constamment interdite de conduire la Jeep des Rangers. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie… Ce n'était qu'une banale voiture de fonction, mais c'était toujours excitant de dépasser les lois dans une voiture censée représenter lesdites lois. Len sourit. Ses premières semaines chez les Rangers avaient été dures ; elle avait dû subir moult sarcasmes parce qu'avant d'accepter de l'accueillir, ils avaient consulté son casier judiciaire et vu qu'elle avait participé plusieurs fois à des courses de voiture -totalement illégales, bien entendu- et qu'elle s'était faite arrêter deux fois à cause de ça -elle n'avait pas été poursuivie et, en entrant à l'académie de police, elle fut forcée d'arrêter ses incartades. Pour pallier au manque de sensations fortes, elle avait essayé plusieurs activités : le saut en parachute, le rafting, le pilotage d'avion… mais rien n'y faisait. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était conduire le plus vite et le plus dangereusement possible ; en le faisant, elle se sentait vivante. Et tellement puissante.

Walker se gara sur le bord de la route. Len fronça les sourcils.

« - Où est-ce ? »

Il lui désigna la vallée.

« - On ne peut pas descendre plus bas. Les corps ont été retrouvés un peu plus loin, viens. »

Ils laissèrent la jeep et Len suivit Walker qui avançait précautionneusement, une lampe torche à la main. La descente était raide et ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. L'avancée fut plus facile une fois qu'ils furent dans le lit asséché de la rivière ; le chemin était toujours escarpé et parsemé de grosses pierres, mais au moins c'était relativement plat. Len plissa les yeux, il lui semblait distinguer des ombres s'agiter, au loin. Walker accéléra le pas et elle le suivit. Ils se rapprochaient et Len constata que les ombres qu'elle avait aperçu étaient celles de policiers. L'un d'eux tendit la main à Walker lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« - Sergent Colt, se présenta-t-il.

- Walker, lâcha laconiquement le Ranger. Voici Len. »

Il ne voulait pas être désagréable, mais un corps avait été trouvé et il y avait donc mieux à faire qu'échanger des banalités et se présenter. Non ? Le Sergent ôta son chapeau et salua Len avec un sourire qui se voulait charmant. La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« - Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Amoché, répondit le Sergent avant d'éclater de rire. Amoché… Vous avez compris ? »

Len soupira. Physiquement, l'homme n'était pas hideux ; mais il avait la délicatesse d'un taureau enragé et était totalement irrespectueux.

« - Comment avez-vous su où le trouver ? » Répéta consciencieusement Len, comme si elle s'adressait à un imbécile.

Ce qui était de toute évidence le cas.

L'espace d'une seconde, le sergent parût ne pas apprécier le ton employé par Len mais à la façon dont il la regarda ensuite, il était clair qu'il ne lui en gardait pas rancune. Elle feignit de ne rien remarquer et domina son impatience. Walker s'était avancé pour examiner le corps. Les légistes ne devraient pas tarder.

« - Appel anonyme, dit-il. Quand j'étais de service au commissariat. Je suis toujours de service aujourd'hui. »

Len soupira. « Je suis toujours de service le lundi. » rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Elle n'aimait pas les fautes de langues mais était assez diplomate pour passer outre.

« - Du coup, reprit le Sergent, quand on est arrivé - parce que le Donny, y croyait que c'était une blague ? Vous voyez, un canular. Mais j'ai dit : « Non, Donny, on y va ! Ça nous fera sortir de ce foutu commissariat ! »- ben quand on est arrivé, ben y avait personne ! »

L'idiot paraissait surpris en plus. Il regarda de tous les côtés et se rapprocha de Len.

« - J'peux te faire une confidence ?

- Vous pouvez, répliqua Len en reculant d'un pas et en accentuant sur le vouvoiement.  
- Je crois que le mec qui a appelé -parce que je suis sûr que c'est un mec, hein, un voix grave comme ça…- ben c'est lui qu'il faut rechercher ! »

Len étouffa un énième soupir. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être flic avec des collègues pareil… Elle-même était arrivée à la même conclusion. Dès qu'il avait parlé d'appel anonyme. Elle étouffa un énième soupir.

Lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'avancer pour s'approcher du corps, il la retint en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea sans ménagements.

« - C'est pas beau à voir, dit-il. Vraiment pas… C'est… amoché… Voyez, le Donny, là-bas… »

A la lueur des lampes torches, Len distingua les contours d'un homme accroupi, sûrement à la recherche d'indices.

« - Il dégobille tout ce qu'il sait, le pauvre Donny ! Commenta le Sergent Colt. Ça lui réussit pas, ce genre de visions… Les gens comme moi, on est habitués. On voit pas ça tous les jours, mais les mecs costauds comme moi, ben ce qu'on a dans l'estomac, ça y reste. Et pis, nous, on a queq'chose dans l'pantalon !

- Ca, coupa Len, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Sans plus de commentaires, elle se laissa là et s'avança.

Walker était accroupi, Len s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Une sirène retentit, les légistes arrivaient.

Finalement, Len se décida à regarder le corps et elle sentit son estomac se retourner -elle refusa de céder au dégout, ne serait-ce que pour fermer son clapet au Sergent Colt qui attendait, quelques mètres plus qu'elle le rejoigne le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle sursauta en attendant la voix de Walker.

« - C'est Tessa Campbell. » répéta-t-il.

C'était inutile de le dire, Len l'avait parfaitement reconnue, même si elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille qui souriait timidement sur les photos dans le salon de ses parents. Déjà, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, comme s'ils avaient été brûlés. Elle était étendue sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête penchait sur le côté, comme si elle dormait, mais Tessa Campbell ne se réveillerait plus. Son visage portait les marques de plusieurs coups, une auréole violette entourait l'un de ses yeux. Son nez paraissait cassé. Elle ressemblait à une poupée brisée.

Len sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle jouait la dure à longueur de journée, elle s'était tellement habituée à son rôle qu'elle avait fini par oublier que ce n'était qu'un masque… Elle pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais les meurtres d'enfants l'affectaient différemment : soit, elle avait envie de tout casser -alors, elle se rendait dans un club de boxe et se défoulait jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir-; soit, elle avait envie de pleurer devant tant d'injustice. Là, elle sentait un nouveau sentiment l'envahir : l'envie de meurtre. Ses mains tremblaient et elle bouillonnait : ce type se serait trouvé devant elle, elle l'aurait tué à mains nues ; elle l'aurait frappé, encore et encore, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses côtes aient perforé ses poumons, jusqu'à ce que sa rate soit broyée…

« - Je vais envoyer le sergent prévenir les Campbell…

- Non ! » protesta immédiatement Len.

La jeune femme refusait de laisser cet idiot sans délicatesse aucune être celui qui allait annoncer aux parents de Tessa que leur fille ne rentrerait pas.

« - Tu veux y aller ? Répliqua Walker.

- Pas vraiment, mais si cet abruti y va, les parents seront traumatisés. Enfin, encore davantage… »

Walker soupira et murmura qu'il viendrait avec elle. Deux médecins légistes les rejoignirent. Ils devaient avoir la vingtaine ; ils étaient les assistants du docteur Sheperd qui restait à la morgue et les envoyait chercher les défunts. Les deux assistants se ressemblaient beaucoup ; la première fois que Len les avait rencontré, lors de son stage, elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre lien de parenté et ne se connaissaient pas avant d'entrer à l'école de médecine mais depuis qu'on les prenait pour deux frères, ils se comportaient comme tels. Darren Carlson était le plus grand et massif des deux ; il avait conservé sa carrure de joueur de football américain. Il portait des cheveux bruns coupés court et il avait des yeux sombres. Son nez paraissait avoir été cassé plusieurs fois. Il adressa un grand sourire à Len.

« - Voilà une revenante ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Constatant que cela ne plaisait que moyennement à Walker qui le fusillait du regard dans le dos de Len, il prolongea son étreinte avec une moue moqueuse. Finalement, il se fit

bousculer par son ami, Sam Foster, qui étreignit Len à son tour. Sam était plus fluet que Darren, bien que sa carrure restât imposante. Il possédait la même chevelure que son ami, bien que sa coupe à lui soit légèrement plus longue et ses yeux étaient un brin plus clairs. Il portait des lunettes, à présent ; elles glissaient sur son nez droit. Il était doté d'un caractère plus posé que Darren, véritable tombeur et bagarreur à ses heures perdues. Ils avaient fait connaissance avec Len durant son stage et l'avaient immédiatement appréciée ; elle était devenue leur amie. Son caractère à la fois calme et turbulent -bien qu'elle fût à même de cacher cette part-là d'elle-même- lui permettait de s'entendre aussi avec Sam qu'avec Darren.

« - Bon, grogna Walker en se relevant et en se rapprochant de Len sous l'œil franchement moqueur des deux garçons Et si vous vous mettiez au travail, un peu ? »

Darren et Sam s'agenouillèrent près du corps de Tessa Campbell.

« - Elle est morte depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, constata Darren. Le corps commence à peine à refroidir.

- Je dirai que le décès remonte à trois ou quatre heures, renchérit Sam.

- Faut toujours que tu fasses ton intéressant ! » le rabroua Darren en souriant.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« - On remarque de nombreuses traces de brûlures, commenta Darren en saisissant avec précaution le bras de Tessa.

- C'est la cause du décès ? Demanda impatiemment Walker.

- Sais pas, répliqua Darren. Faudra voir avec le docteur Sheperd. »

Sam déplia le sac mortuaire et ils enveloppèrent délicatement Tessa Campbell à l'intérieur avant de la porter jusqu'au camion de la morgue.

« - Elle était pendue au pont, murmura Walker en le désignant à Len. Alors qu'elle était morte. Comme Najim Nasser. »

Dès qu'ils quittèrent la scène de crime, ou plutôt le lieu où on avait découvert la victime d'un crime, Walker et Len se rendirent chez les Campbell. Il devait être deux heures du matin et ils répugnaient à leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Annoncer à des parents que leur fille ne rentrerait jamais était probablement la partie la plus désagréable du travail de policier. Len n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis. L'image du corps de Tessa imprégnait encore son esprit et la simple pensée de la mission qui les attendait -et dont elle-même les avait chargé- l'angoissait. Et si elle ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait ? D'un autre côté, leur fille était morte ; y avait-il vraiment des bons mots pour l'apprendre à ses parents ? Elle soupira. A côté d'elle, Walker lui effleura la main. Len lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air aussi impassible que d'ordinaire mais son regard s'était assombri et la jeune fille y lut une expression qui l'effraya. Il semblait las. Cette mission ne l'emballait pas non plus : à l'aller, ils avaient largement dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisée ; au retour, Len avait l'impression qu'ils seraient allés plus vite si elle s'était mise à pousser la Jeep.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Avait-il répliqué lorsqu'elle le lui avait fait remarquer. Le code la route est là pour être respecté. »

Len, au souvenir de leur arrivée mouvementée, eut un petit rire incrédule qui s'étrangla -une fillette était morte, bon sang !

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Campbell. Walker poussa un juron féroce en découvrant deux camionnettes de journalistes garées un peu plus loin, comme si elles étaient dans le lotissement par hasard. Dès que ces fouineurs les auraient repéré, ils en feraient des choux gras : tout le monde savait ce que signifiait la présence de deux Rangers à cette heure de la nuit. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Len remarqua que les lumières étaient encore allumées chez les Campbell ; les pauvres devaient être rongés par l'inquiétude. Et ils ne seraient pas près de retrouver le sommeil. Walker tapa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent en entendant une voix masculine s'exclamer :

« - Ben ! Tu vois ? A tous les coups, c'est ta fille ! »

Walker et Len échangèrent un regard gêné alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une Michelle Campbell, encore plus angoissée que dans la journée. Elle les regarda alternativement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait juste regardé leurs mines défaites et elle avait compris. Ses jambes chancelèrent mais elle tint bon. Len sentir son cœur se fendre en voyant cette mère sur le point de pleurer. Elle voulût dire quelque chose pour soulager sa peine, mais tous les mots du monde se révéleraient inutiles, et de plus, ses lèvres demeuraient désespérément closes.

En voyant que sa femme tardait à revenir, l'homme les rejoignit. Sa femme, immobile, regardait Walker et Len. L'homme leur jeta un coup d'œil.

« - Ce n'était pas une fugue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix tremblait et ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle que les Rangers avaient entendu en arrivant. Maladroitement, il tenta de serrer dans sa femme dans ses bras ; elle s'effondra sur lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et des gémissements plaintifs lui échappant parfois.

« - Monsieur et madame Campbell, dit Walker d'une voix douce, nous sommes vraiment désolés…

- Vous l'avez retrouvée ? L'interrompit brutalement le père de Tessa.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Elle est… »

Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot « morte » ; Len lui épargna cette peine.

« - Oui, répéta-t-elle.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Qui a pu lui faire du mal ? Tessa est gentille avec tout le monde, elle…

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés…

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour la retrouver ? Chuchota Michelle Campbell. Rien… Vous ne l'avez pas cherchée… »

Len voulut répondre mais Walker posa la main sur son bras. Elle soupira. Ils n'avaient aucune piste, ils n'avaient rien, et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver Tessa. Et maintenant, la vie d'un garçon était en jeu… Ils devaient le sauver. Ils ne devaient pas arriver trop tard, cette fois.

« - Quand pourra-t-on récupérer…

- Pas avant la fin de l'enquête, répondit doucement Walker. Je suis désolé. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux Rangers prirent congé.

De retour dans la voiture, Len s'affala contre le dossier et poussa un juron. Walker prit la place du conducteur mais ne démarra pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa coéquipière qui avait fermé les yeux, comme pour effacer l'image de Michelle Campbell effondrée. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais il savait qu'elle détestait être surprise en position de faiblesse ; alors, au lieu de lui prendre la main, il démarra.

« - Je te ramène chez toi, dit-il.

- Non, l'interrompit-elle à voix basse. Emmène-moi au bureau, je vais examiner les archives.

- Sûrement pas. Il est trois heures du matin. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et dormir un peu. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose que Walker comprit comme « j'y arriverai pas ».

« - Alors je t'emmène chez moi, déclara-t-il. Et tu vas dormir. »

Len sursauta ; elle doutait d'être capable de s'endormir aux côtés de Walker… Mais elle ne refusa pas sa proposition. Elle était épuisée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Walker arrêtait la voiture devant sa maison. Len se sentit intimidée, elle n'y était jamais venue. Elle se demanda si elle allait dormir sur le canapé ou dans le lit…

La maison de Walker était confortable, mais pas trop grande. Le Ranger poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, pénétra à l'intérieur et alluma. Len le suivit. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le salon. Walker était un homme célibataire, pourtant la pièce était bien rangée. Très bien rangée, même. La seule chose qui traînait, c'était un journal sur un fauteuil. Un chat s'extirpa de sous le Dallas-News en vint se frotter aux jambes de Walker en ronronnant. Il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.

« - Len, je te présente… Len. »

La jeune femme sursauta.

« - Quoi ?

- Je l'ai trouvée quelques jours après ton départ, lâcha-t-il. Et elle m'a fait penser à toi…

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est dingue. »

Il éclata de rire alors que Len marmonnait quelque chose. Elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais elle était touchée.

Len se dégagea des bras de Walker et se précipita dans la cuisine. La porte étant poussée, elle se cogna dedans, fut propulsée à quelques centimètres et miaula copieusement sur la porte.

La jeune femme regarda Walker.

« - Elle te fait penser à moi ? »

Walker regarda avec affection le chat qui donnait de vigoureux petits coups de pattes sur la porte qui, évidemment, demeurait fermée.

« - Tu n'as même pas idée… Len fait peur aux chiens du voisinage et elle attaque quiconque entre dans la maison, si ce n'est pas moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à décider si sont des compliments ou pas… »

A nouveau, il rit.

« - Allons nous coucher. Il y a pas mal de chambres d'amis… »

Len ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue dépitée. Walker poussa un faux soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - Tu peux aussi dormir avec moi…

- J'aime quand tu es aussi spontané ! » répliqua Len en souriant.

Sa chambre était plutôt sobre, rien d'étonnant : il ne devait pas particulièrement aimer courir les magasins pour trouver de jolis meubles pour la meubler. Le confort minimum. Par contre, le lit deux places semblait extrêmement moelleux et confortable. Walker ouvrit sa penderie et tendit un tee-shirt à Len. La jeune femme s'en saisit et se changea alors que Walker détournait les yeux, un brin gêné. Le vêtement portait encore son odeur et Len s'en trouva toute chamboulée. Contrairement à elle, Walker alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint deux minutes plus tard vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de survêtement noir et torse nu. A nouveau, Len ne put s'empêcher d'observer son torse musclé.

Il alla se coucher et tapa la place à côté de lui. Finalement un peu intimidée, Len vint le rejoindre. Il éteignit la lumière. Bien que littéralement épuisée, Len ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle revoyait le corps de Tessa, imaginait ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir -seule et sûrement effrayée- et revoyait le visage de sa mère et son corps secoué par les sanglots. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Comment pouvait-on se remettre de la perte de son enfant ? D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Len avait voulu être mère. Une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé le bon homme. Elle voulait trois enfants ; elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être que c'était un genre de chiffre fétiche ou peut-être parce qu'elle était elle-même issue d'une famille de trois enfants. Mais au plus elle faisait ce métier, au plus elle avait peur. Pourquoi mettre au monde des enfants, avec tous les détraqués qui vivaient ? N'était-ce pas trop dangereux ? N'était-ce pas s'exposer à la douleur ou au moins, à la peur ? Et puis, elle faisait ce travail et aimait ça, mais elle avait l'impression que ça ne servait à rien… Derrière chaque tueur ou criminel qu'ils arrêtaient, des dizaines émergeaient. Ca ne finirait jamais. Pas tant que la criminalité serait si attrayante, parce que plus facile que l'honnêteté. Len avait toujours pensé que les criminels n'étaient que des faibles parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de s'efforcer d'être honnêtes ; mais pour des faibles et des lâches, ils semaient beaucoup de malheur.

Len sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Walker essuyer ses pleurs.

« - Ca t'a vraiment secouée, hein ? Murmura-t-il. Le corps de Tessa. Tu n'étais plus la même après.

- Ne fais pas le dur, répliqua Len d'une voix étranglée. Je sais bien que ça t'a ébranlé aussi.

- C'est vrai. Je suis toujours touché devant les victimes.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama Len. Ces gens n'avaient rien fait ! Et… ils vont devoir vivre avec ça le reste de leurs vies… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on leur a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas normal… Les gens ne devraient pas se tuer… Cette fille avait treize ans… Elle avait toute la vie devant elle… Ils n'avaient pas le droit… Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! »

Pour toute réponse, Walker l'attira contre lui. Len posa sa tête sur son torse ; Walker huma son parfum, ses cheveux, il sentait les larmes de la jeune femme couler alors il resserra son étreinte.

« - Et si on arrivait pas à l'arrêter ? Murmura-t-elle, blottie contre lui. Et s'il continuait ? Combien de parents… Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il aux enfants ?

- Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre. Les criminels sont des lâches. Tous, sans exception. »

Ces mots, exprimés sans la moindre hésitation, rassurèrent un peu Len. Elle commença à se laisser aller. Cette proximité la comblait. Elle sentait la température de son corps augmenter alors que Walker lui caressait légèrement le dos. L'oreille sur son cœur, Len était bercée par sa respiration lente et profonde. Le son des battements du cœur de Walker -un peu accélérés, elle avait l'impression- était le bruit le plus rassurant du monde. Quand elle l'écoutait, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire face à tout. Elle se serra encore davantage contre lui.

« - Tu es en colère, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Contre ceux qui ont fait ça. Tu ne le dis pas, mais tu ressens la même chose que moi, non ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'envie de les retrouver. De leur arracher les parties génitales avec une pince à épiler. De leur extraire la rate avec un cure-dent. De les frapper jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crèvent. Bref, des choses normales, quoi. »

Walker eut un petit rire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Len de s'exprimer de la sorte mais il devait admettre que c'était divertissant. Et puis, il ne devait pas oublier que non seulement, la jeune femme avait des origines vikings, mais en plus, elle excellait en combat et pourrait tuer un homme à mains nues. Intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais se la mettre au dos. Il sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix.

« - Je t'aime… »

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à ces mots. Len, l'oreille collée contre son torse, dût s'en apercevoir parce qu'elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui faire de déclarations, mais les mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à les arrêter. Elle retint son souffle ; Walker ne prononçait pas un mot. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ? Len ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, être déçue.

« - Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Alors, Len soupira, ferma les yeux et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Walker. Tout irait bien, maintenant. Apaisée, elle s'endormit. A ses côtés, Walker eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

_** Lorsque Jake se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et humide. Aucune fenêtre, juste une grosse porte de bois. Le garçon sentait des courbatures dans le bas du dos, on l'avait jeté sans ménagements. Il se souvenait d'une cammionnette blanche sur le bord de la route alors qu'il rentrait de l'entraînement de football. Le conducteur avait klaxonné et pensant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, Jake s'était approché. Compte tenu de la douleur qui l'élançait dans la nuque, il en conclut qu'on l'avait assommé par derrière. Il maudit le coupable. Il consulta sa montre. C'était une vraie montre, avec un bracelet en cuir, et des chiffres et des aiguilles ; pas une montre digitale comme tous ses copains. Cette montre, il la tenait de son grand-père; son grand-père la lui avait donnée la semaine dernière, juste avant sa bar-mitsvah. Il lui avait dit que son grand-père la lui avait donnée parce qu'il était l'aîné. Et Jake était l'aîné de ses frères et ses cousins. Il avait quatorze ans ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait emmené ici, mais ce s'était sûrement pas pour l'inviter à dîner. Il grimaça en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Il était deux heures du matin. Son dernier repas remontait à plus de douze heures. Il se leva avec précautions. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais on ne savait jamais. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il était presque certain d'avoir aperçu une fille quand il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait l'esprit embrumé alors et feignait d'être encore évanouï -il avait commencé à reprendre connaissance dans la voiture. Il avait regardé dans la salle et la fille se tenait, immobile, au milieu de la pièce. Il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà croisée au collège. Elle faisait partie des filles mignonnes qui avaient attiré son attention. Elle aurait dû se précipiter vers la porte quand l'homme le portait encore… Elle avait une chance de s'enfuir… L'homme l'avait prise quand il était parti, il ne l'avait pas encore ramenée… Jake commençait à se dire que, peut-être, elle ne pouvait pas revenir… Il s'approcha de la porte. Il la tâta. Elle paraissait lourde, très lourde. Ses doigts heurtèrent une serrure de fer. Il se pencha et regarda pas le trou. Un couloir faiblement éclairé. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Alors, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur la poignée. Il y eut un clic ! Mais la porte ne bougea pas. Jake frotta ses mains, souffla dessus et réitéra l'expérience. La porte n'était pas fermée à clefs. Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour ouvrir la porte. Elle émit un grincement et il retint son souffle, surpris que personne ne vint. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte ! Il sentait son cœur battre à se rompre. Il se dirigea à droite le plus silencieusement possible. Il passa devant plusieurs portes, toutes fermées. Quand il se retrouva devant un précaire escalier de bois, il n'hésita pas et l'emprunta. Les marches craquaient sous son poids mais personne ne se montra. Il pria pour que la trappe au sommet des marches ne soit pas fermée… Elle ne l'était pas. Elle débouchait dans ce qui ressemblait à une grange. Il referma la trappe et la recouvrit de paille. La grange était déserte, il n'y avait aucun animal. Il n'y avait aucune porte pour la fermer, Jake s'approcha. A quelques mètres, une maison. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient ouvertes et allumées. Il pouvait voir des hommes. Environ une dizaine. Il sentit la peur l'envahir mais refusa d'y céder et de redescendre dans son cachot. Il repéra plusieurs bâtiments sans étages, sans lumières. Une immense grille encerclait le tout. Des voitures et des Jeeps étaient garées un peu partout. Il essaya d'apercevoir un portail, mais rien. Il ne devait pas être du bon côté. Il sortit de la grange et entreprit d'en faire le tour, dissimulé par l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, il avait vu le portail. Et les trois hommes armés qui montaient la garde. Il retourna à son point de départ, le ventre noué. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se glisser jusqu'à la grille et l'escalader. Il était plutôt bon en sport, d'ordinaire, mais il n'avait jamais été sous une telle pression. La sueur dégoulinait sur son visage. Il frissonna. Il pouvait courir et se cacher derrière les voitures jusqu'à atteindre la grille. Il respira un grand coup et s'élança. Aussitôt, des aboiements se firent entendre et Jake jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Autour, le silence s'était fait. Bientôt, il vit quatre dobermans se précipiter sur lui. Il ne réfléchit pas et monta sur le capot de la voiture derrière laquelle il se cachait. Il n'avait plus aucune chance, ces sales cabots avaient donné l'alerte, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il sautait de voiture en voiture. Il s'allongea dans la remorque d'une jeep alors que les chiens grognaient autour. Il retint sa respiration.**_

_**« - Fermez-la ! Sale chiens ! » hurla une voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison. **_

_**Jake n'osait croire à sa chance. Les chiens n'abandonnaient pas mais il avait dépassé la maison. Il était presque arrivé à la grille… Encore un effort. Il se redressa et reprit sa course, de capot en capot. Les chiens le poursuivaient toujours, mais se contentant d'émettre de petits grognements. Jake était à présent sur le toit d'une Land Rover grise. Il devait sauter et atteindre la grille. Les dobermans jappaient et sautaient devant. Il s'efforça au calme et s'élança à nouveau. Dans les airs, il eut l'impression fugace de voler. Il tendit les mains et ses doigts agrippèrent la grille. Les crocs d'un des chiens manquèrent de se planter dans son mollet mais il y échappa. Epuisé, il entreprit de grimper. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était étonnant que personne ne l'ait entendu. Ses bras, ses jambes, chacun de ses membres lui faisait mal, pourtant il continuait. Alors qu'il n'était plus très loin du sommet du grillage, les chiens se remirent à aboyer. Certains se jetèrent contre les grilles, les faisant trembler sous leur poids. Finalement, Jake arriva en haut. Il devait se hisser et l'enjamber… Il devait juste…**_

_**« - Descends de là, youpin ! Gronda une voix. Descends ou je te descends ! »**_

_** Il était à peine sept heures quand Walker et Len arrivèrent au bureau des Rangers. Une réunion était prévue à huit heures, avec les profilers du FBI. Len détestait l'idée qu'ils aient besoin d'aide, mais la vie d'un gamin était en jeu. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Trivette. **_

_**« - Len! » l'appela-t-il.**_

_**La jeune femme se raidit. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il n'avait pas été des plus agréables, elle craignait presque qu'il lui adresse la parole à présent. Elle le regarda attentivement. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, cette nuit -elle le déduisait au nombre de tasse de café qui encombraient sa poubelle- et des cernes impressionnantes se dessinaient sous ses yeux bruns. Il se leva et s'étira. Il avait dû rester à son bureau depuis que Walker et elle étaient partis examiner le corps de Tessa, la veille. Elle était surprise qu'il puisse encore s'extirper de son fauteuil. Il lui rendit son regard. **_

_**« - Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi… Tu fais du bon travail, Len. Vraiment. Mais cette enquête stagne et je suis sur les nerfs. C'est plus facile de tout superviser quand on est deux…**_

_**- Walker, murmura-t-elle. D'habitude, vous gérez tout ensemble… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**_

_**Trivette eut un sourire moqueur. Len était la personne la plus observatrice qui lui ait été donné de côtoyer. Elle percevait tout ou presque. Elle alliait à la perfection observation et empathie. Pourtant, dès lors que le problème la concernait, elle devenait naïve et perdait toute son objectivité. Pendant son stage, elle n'avait jamais compris les sautes d'humeur de Walker quand elle était là et son désir de l'empêcher de trop s'approcher du terrain, contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe qui trouvaient ça proprement hilarant. A ce moment-là, Walker commençait à fréquenter Alex, l'adjointe du procureur. Mais leur relation tourna court. Il était difficile de fréquenter un homme visiblement très amoureux d'une autre. **_

_**« - Trivette ? »**_

_**Il sursauta.**_

_**« - Tu es arrivée. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas le chef. Il voulait être absolument certain que tout se passe bien pour toi les premiers temps, et que tu ne risques rien. Quel meilleur moyen pour ça que d'être ton coéquipier ? »**_

_**Len s'empourpra. Il avait abandonné son poste de chef pour elle… pour veiller sur elle.**_

_**« - Personne n'est censé être au courant.**_

_**- Comment ça, « censé »?**_

_**- Pff ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.**_

_**- Il n'y a…**_

_**- Chut. Tais-toi si tu veux mais ne mens pas. »**_

_**Len se tût. **_

_**« - Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Trivette. Je ne t'ai rien dit. A propos de Walker. Et de toi. Tu n'es au courant de rien du tout. Tu ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dis ce que je ne devais pas te dire.»**_

_**Len marmonna quelque chose, mais Trivette la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. **_

_**« - Si tu veux être convaincante, commence donc pas effacer ce sourire satisfait de ton visage. »**_

_**Len pouffa et rejoignit Walker dans la salle de réunion.**_

_** Une demi-heure plus tard, les profilers étaient là. Une équipe de six. Len les jaugea du regard. Ils avaient l'air sympathique. Et compétents. Mais elle n'appréciait pas de devoir partager sa première enquête. Elle aurait bien aimer la résoudre, ou au moins, qu'elle soit résolue par les Rangers, pas par une équipe de civils venue de Quantico. Ils se tenaient devant le tableau. Le plus grand ressemblait à un adolescent, selon Len. Un adolescent à l'allure dégingandée et à l'air gentil. Il portait un pantalon beige qui découvrait des chaussettes amusantes mais dépareillées, des chaussures de villes marrons, une chemise clair et un petit gilet de laine. Len sentait le surdoué. Il posa son regard sur elle et lui sourit. Elle fit de même. Un homme métis, un peu âgé que l'adolescent, se tenait à côté de lui. Il était le plus petit des hommes de l'équipe mais ça ne semblait pas le complexer. Sa largeur d'épaules et ses muscles compensaient. Il avait le crâne rasé, le regard doux et un sourire moqueur. Il faisait tourner sa plaque du FBI entre ses doigts. Une jeune femme lui jetait des coups d'œil agacés ; elle était de taille moyenne, fine, blonde aux yeux clairs. Elle montrait quelque chose dans son portefeuille à sa coéquipière, une femme assez grande, brune, à l'allure athlétique. Compte tenu des soupirs extasiés de cette dernière, Len supposa que c'était les photos d'un bambin. Les deux autres hommes paraissaient déjà plus sérieux ou du moins, davantage dans l'humeur liée à une enquête sur un meurtre. Le plus petit des deux devait avoir la cinquantaine ; ses cheveux grisonnaient mais il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui le rajeunissait. Sa peau était assez mâte, un teint méditerranéen, et il avait un grand nez. Len le trouva très agréable à regarder. Il dut se sentir observer parce qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Son collègue semblait être le plus taciturne de l'équipe ; il était le seul à porter le costume réglementaire du FBI. Len admira son regard franc et plutôt sombre, son nez aquilin et sa prestence. Ce devait être le chef. Des mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux ce qui rajoutait encore à son charme. **_

_**Le reste de l'équipe arrivae et s'installa. Sydney observait l'équipe du FBI d'un œil neutre alors qu'à ses côtés, Gage ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait. Comme Len, il aurait largement préféré que l'affaire soit réglée en interne. Trivette les rejoignit et alors, la jeune femme blonde s'éclaircit la gorge. **_

_**« - Bonjour à tous ! Lança-t-elle. Je m'appelle Jennifer Jarreau, je suis l'agent chargé des relations avec les médias. Voici les agents Morgan, Prentiss, Hotchner, Rossi et le docteur Reid. »**_

_**L'adolescent aux chaussettes dépareillées sourit. **_

_**« - Nous avons été appelés suite à l'affaire d'enlèvements d'enfants, poursuivit l'agent Hotchner. Le Ranger Trivette nous a appris que le corps de Tessa Campbell avait été retrouvé et qu'un autre enfant avait été enlevé. Le temps presse. **_

_**- Voulez-vous organiser une conférence presse ? Demanda Walker.**_

_**- Non, pas encore. Nous devons d'abord nous rendre sur les lieux et…**_

_**- Je veux que nos équipes travaillent ensemble, l'interrompit Trivette. Il est hors de question que vous nous laissiez de côté ; je reste le chef dans cette affaire. »**_

_**Cette déclaration fit remonter Trivette dans l'estime de Len -et visiblement dans celle de Gage aussi puisqu'il leva le pouce en signe d'appréciation. **_

_**« - Comme vous voulez, répliqua Hotchner en haussant les épaules. J.J, tu restes ici. Reid, tu vas à la morgue, pour te renseigner sur Tessa Campbell et Najim Nasser. **_

_**- Tout est consigné dans le dossier, intervint Sydney, un brin refroidie à l'idée que son travail soit remis en cause. Je n'ai rien omis.**_

_**- Nous préférons consigner nous-mêmes nos informations, répondit Rossi. N'y voyez rien de personnel. **_

_**- Prentiss et Morgan, vous vous rendrez là où les corps ont été retrouvés. Rossi, tu iras chez les Campbell et j'irai chez les Nasser. **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous en faîtes de mon équipe ? Ajouta Trivette en fronçant les sourcils. **_

_**- Vous les connaissez mieux que moi, fit Hotchner. Mettez-les là où ils seront le plus efficace. »**_

_**C'était dit sans méchanceté alors Len décida de ne pas le prendre trop mal. **_

_**« - Len, reprit Trivette, tu vas à la morgue avec le docteur Reid. Sydney, avec les agents Morgan et Prentiss. Gage, va avec l'agent Rossi. J'irai avec l'agent Hotchner. Walker, va aux archives et fais des recherches sur notre piste.**_

_**- Votre piste ? Releva Hotchner en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes censés partager vos informations. »**_

_**Len se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de répliquer que cinq minutes auparavant, ils avaient annoncé qu'ils préféraient collecter leurs propres informations. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de commencer un partenariat. **_

_**« - Dès que nous aurons quoique ce soit de confirmé, nous vous préviendrons. »**_

_**Trivette et l'agent Hotchner s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants. Len retint son souffle. Elle avait l'impression d'assister au choc des Titans… version muette évidemment. Elle n'avait jamais vu Trivette sous ce jour-là : pugnace. Finalement, Hotchner détourna le regard en haussant les épaules, comme si cela ne l'intéressait plus. **_

_**« - J.J, fit Hotchner, appelle Garcia et dis-lui qu'elle aura des ordinateurs à examiner. Les autres, allez-y. »**_

_** Le docteur Reid n'était pas un grand bavard, constata Len. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il n'avait pas objecté quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle allait conduire. Normalement, la morgue n'était qu'à vingt minutes du bureau, mais les artères principales de la villes étaient encombrées, comme tous les matins, alors le trajet le plus bref durait finalement une éternité. **_

_**« - Tu devrais t'arrêter, commenta-t-il alors qu'ils passaient un feu. Ah, tu aurais dû t'arrêter.**_

_**- Pourquoi ? Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.**_

_**- Parce que le feu était rouge.**_

_**- Il était orange.**_

_**- On doit ralentir quand il passe au orange, objecta-t-il avec sérieux. **_

_**- N'importe quoi ! Protesta-t-elle, les mains crispées sur le volant et les sourcils froncés. Quand il est orange, on fonce pour ne pas avoir le feu rouge.**_

_**- C'est idiot.**_

_**- Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu as eu ton permis ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Au Pays des Bisounours ?**_

_**- Non, répondit-il sérieusement sans comprendre, de toute évidence, la plaisanterie. A Las Vegas. Et toi ?**_

_**- A Vikingland. »**_

_**Elle lui sourit. Elle daigna s'arrêter au prochain feu qui passait à l'orange, maugréant intérieurement. Elle conduisait comme une grand-mère ! Reid lui adressa un sourire satisfait ; elle sentit qu'il la dévisageait. Elle se raidit. Si ça se trouve, il était en train de la profiler… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire sur elle… ? **_

_**« - Tu fais mon profil ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. **_

_**- C'est ce que tu veux ? **_

_**- En fait, je ne suis pas sûre d'y croire, à toutes ces histoires. Pour moi, tous les criminels sont des lâches et des narcissiques. Tôt ou tard, ils commettent une erreur et on est là pour les arrêter. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. »**_

_**Reid eut un petit rire. **_

_**« - Ca a l'air plutôt simple, en effet. Tu te cantonnes derrière ce schéma pour oublier que les criminels sont des êtres humains, avec leurs qualités et leurs faiblesses. **_

_**- Ca y est, murmura-t-elle. C'est parti pour le profil.**_

_**- Tu veux être complètement détachée, mais les victimes te touchent énormément. L'injustice te touche, je dirai, de manière générale. Tu es intelligente, méthodique. Tu aimes les jeux de stratégie. Je te défierai bien aux échecs. Tu détestes perdre, tu aimes contrôler la situation, tu sembles plutôt nerveuse. A mon avis, tu abuses un peu des jeux vidéos. **_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répliqua-t-elle, touchée malgré elle. **_

_**- Tes doigts, tes mains sont crispées, comme si tu tenais une manette de jeu vidéo. Et tu es excitée. Après, je peux aussi dire que tu as à cœur de protéger ceux dans le besoin et tes amis. Tu es loin d'être narcissique, même si tu ne le dis pas, tu prends les autres en compte. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. Je ne connais pas beaucoup, après tout. »**_

_**Len était bouche-bée, du moins, elle le fût quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :**_

_**« - Comment tu sais tout ça ? En admettant que ce soit vrai…**_

_**- Je suis plutôt observateur.**_

_**- Je n'aurais jamais deviné, grimaça Len. **_

_**- Je t'ai observée pendant la réunion. Et je t'observe maintenant. **_

_**- Tu bases ton analyses sur tes ressentis ? »**_

_**Il eut l'air plutôt choqué.**_

_**« - Sûrement pas, ce ne serait pas fiable. Je me base sur des faits scientifiques avérés. **_

_**- Tu ne ressembles pas à un agent du FBI, fit remarquer Len en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.**_

_**- A quoi devrait ressembler un agent du FBI ? »**_

_**Reid se raidit alors qu'elle « négociait » un virage serré. Len, elle, se délectait de pouvoir enfin conduire la voiture des Rangers. C'était un vrai plaisir ! Elle regrettait que la circulation soit si dense, elle se voyait obligée de se contrôler. **_

_**« - A l'agent Hotchner, répondit finalement Len. C'est comme ça que j'imaginais un agent du FBI. **_

_**- Je ne suis pas vraiment agent. Je suis docteur. La direction a failli ne jamais m'autoriser à aller sur le terrain.**_

_**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »**_

_**Elle pila alors que la voiture devant elle s'arrêtait brusquement et émit une série de vieux jurons.**_

_**« - Parce que j'étais assez mauvais dans plusieurs disciplines fondamentales.**_

_**- Lesquelles ?**_

_**- Le tir, le sport. »**_

_**Len étouffa un rire. Len braqua le volant à droite et s'engagea dans une rue perpendiculaire. **_

_**« - On est à contre-sens. » remarqua Reid.**_

_**Elle lui jeta un regard agacé. Elle le savait bien. Mais elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible !**_

_**« - C'est contraire à la loi. » ajouta-t-il, voyant que sa première remarque n'avait pas le moindre effet sur elle. **_

_**Elle eut un étrange sourire. **_

_**« - Plus maintenant. »**_

_**Et elle appuya sur un bouton à côté du volant. Aussitôt, un bruit strident les fit sursauter. Len avait enclenché la sirène. Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir utiliser la sirène, mais ce plaisir lui avait toujours été refusé. Il était à craindre qu'elle aurait des remontrances à subir si le docteur Reid la balançait ou si un passant notait la plaque d'immatriculation pour la rapporter au service des Rangers. Cette dernière hypothèse n'avait que peu de chances de se produire, en fin de compte : elle irait beaucoup trop vite. **_

_**Len enfonça brusquement l'accélérateur alors qu'à ses côtés, le docteur Reid perdait de ses couleurs. **_

_** Len se gara avec brio sur le parking de la morgue, entre les voitures de Darren et de Sam. Elle éteignit rapidement la sirène et consulta sa montre. Elle avait mis à peine cinq minutes à faire le trajet, depuis qu'elle avait enclenché la sirène. Et ils étaient toujours vivants. Elle, du moins. Le docteur Reid paraissait avoir le plus grand mal à s'extirper de la voiture. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans la morgue. La secrétaire leva la tête à leur arriver mais ne daigna pas les saluer ; peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait l'habitude d'avoir des clients vivants. Len ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'appelait Alexa et elle l'avait rencontrée quelques fois lorsqu'elle faisait son stage. C'était le stéréotype de la blonde à forte poitrine et à l'intelligence déficiente. Len la soupçonnait de s'intéresser à Sam. Mais elle aurait eu plus de chances avec Darren, c'était un véritable tombeur qui ne refusait pas les rencontres sans lendemain ; Sam, lui, voulait une véritable histoire. **_

_**D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers les salles d'autopsie. Elle entra dans la troisième, la seule à être allumée. Sam remontait le drap jusqu'aux épaules de Tessa. Darren et le docteur Sheperd rangeaient les outils. Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire alors que le docteur lui serrait la main. **_

_**« - C'est lui, notre prochain patient ? Demanda Darren avec un air de scientifique fou en désignant Reid qui haussa les sourcils. **_

_**- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air mal en point. » ajouta Sam d'un air malicieux.**_

_**Puis, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur en regardant Len.**_

_**« - Quoi ? Bougonna-t-elle. Je n'y suis pour rien.**_

_**- Compte tenu des symptômes, fit Sam, je dirai…**_

_**-… qu'il a gouté à la conduite de Len ! acheva Darren. Je compatis, vieux, ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Reid. C'est toujours violent, la première fois. Mais au moins, tu as survécu.**_

_**- Tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance. » commenta Sam avec un sourire. **_

_**Len fronça les sourcils. Sa conduite n'avait rien de sauvage, elle était juste un peu rapide. A peine. Et puis, elle maîtrisait les voitures comme un as. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème. **_

_**« - Oh ! Ça va hein ! Protesta-t-elle. Je te ferai remarquer, Darren, que ta conduite n'est pas des plus classiques.**_

_**- Pfff je l'admets. Mais je me contente d'être un danger public en dehors de mes heures de travail. **_

_**- Danger public? S'étouffa Len. Qui est un danger public ? »**_

_**Sam leva les yeux au ciel, les laissa se disputer et s'approcha de Reid qui contemplait la scène, perplexe et lui tendit la main.**_

_**« - Salut, dit-il. Je suis Sam Foster, l'assistant du Docteur Sheperd.**_

_**- Je suis le docteur Reid, du FBI. Enchanté. On attend qu'ils aient fini, ou on commence sans eux ? »**_

_**Sam et le docteur leur jetèrent un regard dépité en soupirant.**_

_**« - On commence. Dès qu'ils ne crieront plus, ils participeront, décréta le docteur Sheperd en ôtant ses gants. Donc, je suppose que vous voulez des informations sur Tessa Campbell et Najim Nasser pour savoir s'ils ont été tués par le même homme.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Oui, répondit le docteur Sheperd. Ces deux enfants ont été tués par la même personne.**_

_**- Comment sont-ils morts ? »**_

_**Len s'était rapprochée d'eux, toute joie disparue de son visage. **_

_**« - Tous deux ont été pendus après leur mort, répondit Sam le regard sombre. Les cordes ont laissé des marques post-mortem. Leurs corps montrent de nombreux… »**_

_**Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se dirigea auprès de Tessa, suivi par les autres. Il ôta le drap qui la recouvrait, bien que ce fût prohibé par le règlement, et tout le monde put voir les traces, les bleus, les meurtrissures qui marbraient son corps. Len serra les poings. **_

_**« - Dîtes-moi qu'ils lui ont fait ça après sa mort. Dîtes-moi qu'elle n'a pas subi tout ça. »**_

_**Reid lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux alors que Darren posait une main sur son épaule. **_

_**« - Les traces de brûlure sur ses bras ont été faites avant sa mort, et on lui cassé la jambe avant également. **_

_**- Comment ?**_

_**- Avec une batte de base-ball, probablement, fit Sam. On a retrouvé des éclats de bois. Elle a un hématome à l'arrière du crâne, donc on suppose qu'elle a été assommée pour être enlevée. **_

_**- Quant à la cause du décès, son cœur a été transpercé. Regardez. »**_

_**Il leur montra la poitrine de Tessa. La peau était recousue mais ils pouvaient voir la trace laissée par l'arme. Bouleversée, Len détourna le regard.**_

_**« - C'est quoi, les marques autour de la blessure ? Demanda Reid.**_

_**- Nous pensons qu'elle a été tuée avec un objet brûlant.**_

_**- On lui aurait peut-être enfoncé un tisonnier chaud dans…**_

_**- Un tisonnier n'est pas pointu. » les interrompit Reid.**_

_**Le docteur et ses deux assistants échangèrent un regard.**_

_**« - L'arme ne doit pas forcément être pointue, répondit Darren. Il suffit juste d'éxercer une pression suffisante sur le corps. **_

_**- Elle a souffert, murmura Len. Ca a dû être atroce.**_

_**- Elle a sûrement perdu connaissance. Quand le fer chaud a commencé à entamer la peau, elle s'est sûrement évanouie.**_

_**- A quoi sont dûes les autres marques sur son corps ? Demanda Reid en s'approchant de la jeune fille.**_

_**- Toutes post-mortem. Des lacérations. Sur la gorge. Sur le torse, les bras et les jambes. Regardez son cou. »**_

_**Len ne regarda pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Darren la tenait contre lui, comme pour la soutenir, mais elle se sentait de moins en moins bien.**_

_**Une fine cicatrice déchirait le cou sombre de Tessa ;cela paraissait encore plus horrible sous la lumière crue de la salle. Len savait que le docteur Sheperd avait fait son possible pour que le corps de Tessa soit rendu visible pour sa famille. Et il avait réussi. Le visage était à présent propre et malgré les ecchymoses, on aurait pu croire que Tessa Campbell dormait. Quant aux blessures sur son corps, après avoir toutes été répertoriées dans le dossier, elle avaient été soigneusement lavées et arrangées. **_

_**« - Et à propos de Najim Nasser ? Demanda Reid. J'ai lu rapidement le dossier. Les blessures étaient exactement les mêmes ?**_

_**- C'étaient le même genre : lacérations, brûlures. Mais elles n'étaient pas placées exactement aux mêmes endroits. En fait, elles étaient placées de manière aléatoire. Si le coupable avait eu une quelconque formation médicale, il aurait été plus efficace plus rapidement. **_

_**- Il se fiche d'être rapide, il veut que ses victimes souffrent, fit Len. **_

_**- En fait, pas exactement, lâcha Reid. Ce ne sont même pas ses victimes. Juste des instruments pour atteindre ce qu'il veut. Le problème n'est pas qu'il considère ces enfants comme des objets, le problème, c'est qu'il ne les considère pas du tout. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre à la base, alors ils'ont pas à souffrir. Ce n'est pas un sadique.**_

_**- Juste un foutu malade mental. » **_

_**La voix de Len avait claqué. **_

_**« - Nous avons dû rendre le corps de Najim Nasser à sa famille. Nous n'avons pu pratiquer que des examens externes.**_

_**- Pourquoi ça ? Lança Len.**_

_**- Ils sont musulmans, répondit Reid. L'Islam proscrit ce genre d'examen interne.**_

_**- Il s'agit d'une enquête pour meurtre, rappela-t-elle. Ils ne veulent pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à leur fils ?!**_

_**- Il s'agit de leurs croyances, murmura doucement Sam. Ces mêmes croyances qui vont les aider à surmonter la perte de leur fils. »**_

_**Len ne répondit pas. **_

_**« - Najim Nasser n'a pas été tué par un tisonnier, reprit le docteur Sheperd. Je pencherai plutôt pour une paire de ciseaux. Il avait également des traces de brûlures, de coups. Il avait deux côtes brisées, une entorse et l'épaule droite démise. Son visage avait été brûlé à l'acide. »**_

_**Sam recouvrit le corps de Tessa. Le docteur Sheperd, Reid, Sam et Darren sortirent. Len resta quelques instants encore à regarder le drap qui cachait, à présent, Tessa Campbell. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Le corps meurtri d'une jeune fille n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait reléguer facilement au fond de sa mémoire. Elle fit également la promesse qu'elle retrouverait bientôt ce meurtrier. Elle ne s'adressait pas à Dieu, s'Il existait vraiment, Il était au Paradis et donc d'aucune utilité à Dallas. Elle fit cette promesse à Tessa et à Najim. Et elle jura de retrouver cet homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Jake.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

******_Jake s'efforça de ne pas grimacer alors que l'homme le tenait par les cheveux et le secouait dans tous les sens. Il aurait mieux fait de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté du grillage, quitte à se faire tirer dessus ! Maintenant, il n'aurait plus d'occasions de se faire la malle. Il avait été ramené illico et sans ménagements dans le sous-sol de la grange. Mais pas dans sa cellule. L'homme avait ouvert une des portes devant lesquelles Jake était passé en partant et l'avait poussé à l'intérieur. L'homme avait fermé la porte derrière eux, propulsé Jake à quelques mètres, sorti un briquet et allumé trois bougies. La pièce était à présent un peu plus éclairée mais Jake constata qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Une table, des chaises. Il trébucha sur le sol de pierre. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. L'homme avait bien fermé derrière eux et il portait probablement la clé sur lui. Et vu son gabarit, Jake n'envisageait pas une seconde d'être capable de le mettre KO. Non pas qu'il soit spécialement imposant, mais c'était un adulte. Jake fut brutalement poussé contre le mur. L'homme attrapa son bras et le menotta à un anneau de fer à presque deux mètres du sol. Lorsqu'il lui attrapa le gauche pour faire de même, Jake lui balança un violent coup de pied. Il avait prévu d'atteindre la jambe de l'homme ; pas de quoi le blesser, juste de quoi lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Aussi quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de l'atteindre dans le bas-ventre et de le voir se plier sous la douleur. Le jeune garçon eut un bref rire moqueur avant de voir son râvisseur se relever, l'œil enragé et le souffle court. Il ne servait à rien qu'il se débatte, il était menotté et ne pouvait s'enfuir, pourtant il refusait de se laisser faire. C'était hors de question. Il eut le souffle coupé par la gifle que l'homme lui asséna du dos de la main. Il entendit son cou craquer sous le choc, sa joue le brûlait, mais il ne laissa pas échapper la moindre plainte. _**

**_« - Où est la fille ? Demanda-t-il._**

**_- Y a pas de filles, youpin._**

**_- Celle qui était dans la cellule quand je suis arrivé._**

**_- Ah la nègre. »_**

**_Jake se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'insulter. Était-il possible d'être aussi arriéré ? _**

**_« - Elle est où? _**

**_- Tu la rejoindras, ta sale copine._**

**_- Salaud… »_**

**_Il se doutait que la fille était… Il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir, mais il espérait… Ses parents allaient être anéantis. Puis, il pensa aux siens. Ils avaient dû prévenir la police depuis longtemps. Ils avaient dû les convaincre que ce n'était pas une fugue._**

**_Finalement, l'homme lui menotta l'autre bras. Ses muscles tiraient, mais Jake se força à garder un regard impassible. Il attendait les coups. Il allait forcément en recevoir. Restait à savoir où. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'homme ouvrit la porte et sortit. Son absence fut courte. Il revint bientôt, poussant au devant de lui une fillette d'environ dix ans à l'air complètement terrifié. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait deux couettes qui se défaisaient, portait des vêtements salis par la cellule où elle avait dû être enfermée. Elle renifla et releva la tête. Elle était asiatique. Jake marmonna un « fils de… » mais ne termina pas son insulte. Ce n'était pas la mère de l'homme qu'il fallait insulter. L'homme attrapa litéralement la petite fille par la peau du cou. Elle émit un hoquet. Puis, il la balança comme une poupée de chiffon, contre un mur. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. _**

**_Jake sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La fillette ne bougeait plus… Visiblement, l'homme se moquait de l'avoir presque tuée. _**

**_« - A toi de choisir, youpin. C'est elle ou toi. »_**

**_Le sang de Jake se glaça dans ses veines lorsque l'homme rejoignit la petite fille qui avait finalement bougé et qu'il la secoua et la frappa. Elle était terrifiée mais ne pleurait plus. Jake voulait jouer les héros, il voulait lui dire d'arrêter, mais lui aussi avait peur. Ses entrailles étaient comme chargées de plomb et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette fillette qui subissait sans un cri les assauts de cet homme. _****_Il finit par la laisser tomber au sol. Elle voulût se relever mais il posa son pied sur sa tête. _****_Il jeta un regard à Jake, qui observait la scène, effrayé. Quand le garçon vit que l'homme allait s'appuyer de tout son poids sur la tête de la fillette, il hurla._**

**_« - Arrête ! Arrête ! »_**

******_Len resta un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur la salle des archives. Elle occupait tout le dernier étage des bureaux, c'était une vaste pièce qui, en réalité, paraissait très exigue en raison des étagères à dossiers qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. La salle n'était que peu éclairée, à la manière d'une vieille bibliothèque. Len se dirigea à travers les rangées. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres alors une forte odeur de renfermé reignait dans la pièce. Len s'étonnait que les dossiers ne fussent pas encore moisis, tant les conditions étaient détestables. Contre le mur du fond, une table et une chaise. Walker, la tête entre ses mains, semblait absorbé par sa lecture. De nombreux dossiers étaient ouverts, partout sur la table, et sur un bloc-note, Walker avait fait plusieurs annotations qu'il serait sûrement le seul capable de déchiffrer. Len l'observa un moment. Il avait posé son chapeau à côté de lui et ouvert sa chemise -effectivement, Len trouvait qu'il faisait chaud. Ses cheveux roux clair étaient ébourriffés. La jeune femme se glissa dernière lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle sourit alors qu'il sursautait. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café et lui vola un baiser. Elle poussa quelques dossiers et s'assit sur l'espace qu'elle venait de libérer. _**

**_« - Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle. _**

**_Il bût une gorgée._**

**_« - Je crois que j'ai nos coupables, dit-il. _**

**_- Tu n'as pas l'air bien heureux, remarqua Len._**

**_- Je ne vois rien qui puisse les relier aux crimes. Cela fait des années qu'ils opèrent. Regarde, toute cette pile parle d'eux : articles de journaux, principalement, et quelques enquêtes non-élucidées que je leur ai ajouté._**

**_- Qui sont-ils ? _**

**_- Les Défenseurs de l'Amérique. _**

**_- Ca me dit quelque chose… »_**

**_Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs ; elle était quasiment certaine que son père en avait déjà parlé… Sûrement à l'époque où ils vivaient au Texas. Elle doutait que ce groupe se soit répandu au-delà des frontières. Et puis, ça lui revint. A l'époque, son père visait le poste de Sénateur du Texas. Il avait deux adversaires majeurs et l'un d'eux, George McNill, avait fait un discours supportant un groupe appelé les Défenseurs de l'Amérique. C'était lors d'un débat entre les trois candidats au Sénat auquel Len avait assisté, petite. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'homme énervé et rouge de colère qui avait vociféré contre les étrangers, les accusant de tous les maux. La petite fille qu'elle était avait été terrifiée. Ses vues trop radicales lui avaient couté le poste et le père de Len avait également perdu face à l'autre candidat. Ils étaient partis pour l'Arizona peu après, là où la chance avait souri à son père. _**

**_« - Ce groupe existait bien avant ça, ajouta sombrement Walker. Les premières traces que j'ai d'eux remontent aux années soixante. On a jamais rien pu leur reprocher, d'ailleurs, on ignore qui sont leurs membres. _**

**_- Depuis cinquante ans, murmura Len. Ils sont là depuis cinquante ans… Je suppose que c'est le genre d'organisation qu'on rejoint de père en fils. _**

**_- Effectivement. Le seul membre reconnu de ce groupe était Dereck Dillon._**

**_- On a un nom ! S'exclama Len. On a qu'à l'embarquer pour interrogatoire._**

**_- Il est mort. C'est lui qui a fondé « Les Défenseurs de l'Amérique » en 1961. D'après les rapports de police, c'était une grosse brute pas très maligne. Son groupe n'était pas perçu sérieusement : ca devait ressembler à un rassemblement d'alcooliques. Bref, le 14 mai 1963, un homme a été retrouvé mort. Il était noir. Dereck Dillon a revendiqué le meurtre au nom de son association. Il a été condamné à mort et la sentence a été exécutée le 3 novembre 1965. _**

**_- Ca ne s'est pas arrêté là…_**

**_- Il avait un fils qui avait dix ans en 1965. On a plus entendu parler des Défenseurs pendant pas mal de temps. On les avait même oubliés. Et puis, aucun crime racial n'a été à déplorer. Jusqu'en 1976. Dereck Dillon Junior disparaît._**

**_- Enlevé ? _**

**_- Non. Il disparaît tout simplement de la surface de la terre. Bref. A partir de là, on a eu quelques crimes raciaux, mais rien qui aille jusqu'au meurtre, alors les affaires étaient classées. On a eu des synagogues et des mosquées saccagées en 1981. Des Rabbins ont reçu des menaces les années suivantes. Ainsi que plusieurs familles d'origine éthniques différentes qui ont voulu s'installer à Dallas ou dans les environs entre 1985 et 1995. A la fin des années 90, il y a eu l'affaire George McNill, qui soutenait bien trop ouvertement un groupe qui restait volontairement dans l'ombre. Suite aux déclarations de McNill, un évènement choquant s'est passé. Tu as dû en entendre parler. _**

**_- J'étais une petite fille, à cette époque, rappela-t-elle. _**

**_- C'est vrai que tu es si jeune… »_**

**_Len se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ne devait plus mentionner son -jeune- âge ou bien Walker finirait par revenir sur leur relation._**

**_« - La semaine noire, lâcha brusquement Len. J'avais treize ans, je me souviens que mon frère était terrifié en voyant les images à la télévision. _**

**_- Du 20 au 27 novembre 1999. Le pire moment de l'histoire de Dallas depuis le 22 novembre 1963. Pendant toute la semaine, les synagogues et les mosquées ont été brûlées ; des maisons de personnes connues comme juives ou musulmanes ou asiatiques ont été saccagées ; des magasins ont été vandalisés… Dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, la Torah et le Coran ont été dérobés. Le lendemain, un homme, déchirait les pages de ces livres sacrés sur la place publique et les jetait… Il faisait un discours de dément sur la haine, tout en agissant comme un monstre…_**

**_- Ca a été montré à la télévision, murmura Len. L'intervention en direct. Il a été abattu, non ?_**

**_- Oui, le 27 au soir. Ce qui a marqué la fin de la semaine noire. _**

**_- Il faisait partie des Défenseurs ?_**

**_- A l'époque, on en savait rien, mais je suis quasiment sûr que oui. Regarde ça. »_**

**_Il extirpa une photographie d'un dossier. La qualité était minable mais on pouvait quand même sûr que le cliché représentait le bras d'un homme. _**

**_« - Regarde ce qu'il y a dessus. » dit Walker en se penchant vers elle. _**

**_Len s'efforça de se concentrer mais l'odeur naturelle de Walker, agréable et étourdissante, mêlée au parfum de son eau de toilette n'aidait pas vraiment. _**

**_« - Un gribouillage. » marmonna Len en se dégageant un tout petit peu et avisant une tâche noire sur la photo. _**

**_Elle plissa les yeux tentant de distinguer le motif. On aurait dit des fils entrelacés. Elle ne voyait pas où le dessin commençait et où il finissait. C'était peut-être un genre de labyrinthe ? Elle jura à voix basse. Elle n'y voyait rien… à moins que…_**

**_Elle s'empara d'une loupe et reprit son observation. Vu en gros plan, le tatouage était encore plus mal fait. Sûrement un travail d'amateur. Les membres de ce groupe de tarés devaient se tatouer les uns les autres. _**

**_« - D…, lût-elle. O… Et A ? Defenders of America ! Les Défenseurs de l'Amérique !_**

**_- C'est ça !_**

**_- Walker, tu as trouvé ! On sait qui sont les coupables ! »_**

**_Len se sentait comme libérée. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qui ils devaient combattre, ils allaient gagner ! Ils allaient les arrêter. Toute à son soulagement, Len posa ses bras autour du cou de Walker et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais tant pis ! Ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant grâce à lui. Il répondit ardamment à son baiser et elle resserra son étreinte. Elle sentait son corps s'embraser et c'était probablement la sensation la plus agréable qui fut. Aucun des hommes qu'elle avait connu ne lui avaient fait cet effet, aucun. Un frisson la parcourût lorsque Walker glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Elle sentait comme des milliers de papillons dans son corps. Elle se laissait emporter par les caresses de Walker. Elle adorait le contact de ses mains rugueuses sur sa peau douce. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne les enleva jamais. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent mais même collés ils semblaient trop éloignés. Les vêtements entre ses deux êtres brûlants étaient en trop. Walker arracha plus qu'il ne défit la chemise de sa compagne. Il posa ses lèvres avides sur sa gorge et elle se cambra, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Les lèvres de Walker glissaient sur son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre… La respiration de Len devenait de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Walker descendaient. Len ramena le visage de son amant vers elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement alors qu'elle le débarrassait de sa chemise. Elle la jeta au sol et avec plaisir colla son corps contre le sien. La chaleur qui émanait de celui de Walker eut un effet d'électrochoc sur Len. Elle se serrait contre lui tant qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'ils soient séparés. Len caressait langoureusement les muscles du Ranger qui émit un grognement satisfait qui se confirma lorsqu'elle entreprit de défaire sa boucle de ceinture. Len voulait lui donner autant qu'elle recevait. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à leurs corps en sueur et serrés l'un contre l'autre… Il lui sembla entendre comme une musique mais elle chassa vite cette idée : il n'y avait qu'eux. Elle fit tomber le pantalon de son amant et l'attira contre elle quand il l'allongea avec douceur sur la table. Ce n'était pas confortable mais Len s'en moquait éperdument. Elle voulait être à lui. Elle désirait lui appartenir. Et il désirait la même chose… Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors qu'ils ôtaient leurs derniers vêtements. Len sentait son cœur battre à se rompre dans sa poitrine… Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Jamais l'amour ne l'avait mise dans une transe pareille. Walker rompit leur baiser et Len poussa un petit cri de frustration. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Len sourit. Walker l'aimait autant qu'elle-même pouvait l'aimer. Elle eut l'impression que c'était la plus belle chose au monde -avant de se moquer de ce bref élan fleur bleue. La fièvre qui s'était emparé de leurs corps semblait se calmer. Len caressa doucement le visage de son amant. Alors, il plongea en elle et Len enserra sa taille de ses jambes. A nouveau, leurs corps s'embrasèrent mais ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Les yeux mi-clos, Len se laissait transporter par les vagues de plaisir qui l'emmenaient toujours plus loin… Les mouvements de Walker se firent plus rapides alors que Len l'embrassait encore et encore… Len poussa un cri de plaisir alors qu'il lui faisait atteindre l'extase. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens alors que Walker se laisser retomber, essoufflé, sur le cœur emballé de Len._**

**_L'amour était fini, mais ils restaient l'un contre l'autre. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était beaucoup important qu'une histoire de sexe. _**

**_« - Je t'aime. » murmura Walker à l'oreille de sa compagne avant de fermer les yeux._**

******_Len sursauta vivement en entendant une musique. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour se souvenir d'où elle était et de ce que Walker et elle venaient de faire. Walker resserra son étreinte alors que Len essayait de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait aussi brutalement réveillée. _**

**_« - Merde. » marmonna-t-elle en reconnaissant la sonnerie de son portable qui résonnait dans la pièce._**

**_Elle se résolut à se détacher de Walker. Leurs vêtements étaient dispersés un peu partout, sauf la chemise de Walker qui avait été déposée sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle dormait. Elle huma son parfum et n'eut à nouveau plus qu'une envie : se blottir contre lui et faire encore l'amour. _**

**_Len chercha son portable dans son sac, bien après qu'il eut cessé de sonner. Elle espéra que Trivette n'ait pas encore essayé de la joindre, sinon, elle allait en prendre pour son grade… Elle finit par retrouver son téléphone et se promit de mettre de l'ordre dans son sac. _****_Un jour. Quand elle aurait le temps. _****_Elle frémit en voyant l'écran clignoter et annoncer qu'elle avait deux appels manqués et trois messages. Les deux appels venaient de son père. Elle soupira de soulagement. Le premier avait été passé une heure auparavant. C'était la musique qu'elle avait entendu alors que Walker l'étouffait sous ses baisers brûlants. Et le deuxième, juste à l'instant. Elle regarda ensuite ses messages. Le premier venait de sa mère et disait « Réponds quand on t'appelle. On espère que tout va bien ma chérie. Viens nous voir dès que tu peux. _****_On t'aime, tu nous manques. » Len sourit. _****_Elle avait toujours été proche de ses parents et n'avait jamais apprécié d'être éloignée d'eux. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler de Walker à sa mère, elle lui avait toujours tout raconté ou presque sur les garçons, puis les hommes qui lui avaient plu. Sa mère était toujours de bons conseils. Et elle aurait voulu parler de l'affaire avec son père. Il lui aurait exposé des théories qu'elle aurait réfutées, ou pas, et elle aurait pu voir l'affaire sous un jour nouveau. Elle soupira. Elle irait les voir dès que cette affaire serait résolue. Elle passerait quelques jours avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur présenter Walker ? C'était peut-être un peu tôt, en fait… Connaissant sa mère, celle-ci devinerait aussitôt qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que sa fille avait de profonds sentiments pour le Ranger… Mauvaise idée. Si elle-même se fichait comme d'une guigne de l'âge de Walker, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas de ses parents… Quant à son père, Len se demanda s'il apprécierait Walker. Sans doute. Peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il couchait avec sa fille… Elle décida d'attendre un peu avant les présentations. Rien ne pressait, après tout. Le second message provenait de sa petite sœur, Amy. C'était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ; les deux sœurs Akilina se ressemblaient beaucoup et partageaient énormément de choses : leur intérêt très poussé envers la culture japonaise, leur amour des jeux-vidéos… Len se disait souvent que Amy était une version d'elle-même au même âge à quelques différences près : Amy respirait la confiance en tout, innocente comme une petite fille, alors que Len n'avançait pas sans avoir soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre et surtout, sans avoir au préalable, évalué tous les risques. Amy fonçait alors que Len était plus prudente. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elles s'entendaient si bien : elles se complétaient. Len sourit en lisant le message de sa sœur. Cette dernière lui annonçait avec force émoticônes et smileys qu'elle sortait à présent avec Ben, un garçon de sa classe qui lui plaisait depuis l'année dernière. Sa petite sœur avait un copain… Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle se faufilait dans sa chambre pour prendre ses … Len l'avait initiée aux mangas, aux jeux-vidéos -par moments, elle se demandait si sa sœur ne l'avait pas dépassé ? Len se souvint d'un épisode, après qu'elle ait fait découvrir à sa petite sœur d'une dizaine d'années une histoire japonaise racontant les aventures d'un ninja farceur… Elle avait voulu faire peur à Amy alors qu'elle prenait sa douche et cette dernière avait répliqué, voulant imiter une attaque de ninja, en usant de ce qu'elle avait sous la main : le jet de la douche. A ce moment-là, Len s'était vaguement dit qu'elle allait sélectionner plus attentivement les séries qu'elle allait faire découvrir à sa sœur… Sa sœur qui maintenant avait un copain… Elle lui manquait énormément, elle aussi. Bien sûr, parfois, elle l'agaçait horriblement, c'était sa petite-sœur après tout, mais généralement, Amy trouvait toujours un moyen de faire rire sa grande-sœur. Elle écrivit rapidement une réponse et se promit de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle. Elle pourrait même inviter Amy à passer Thanksgiving à Dallas ? Elle n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'ils vivaient au Texas et avait passé toute sa vie à Phénix. Le message suivant venait de son petit frère. Len en fût surprise. Ils n'étaient pas très proches et ne s'appelaient pas régulièrement. Elle eut du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé… Bien avant l'été. Et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis Noël. Alex Akilina vivait et travaillait à Las Vegas depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme au lycée de Phénix, quatre ans auparavant. Len avait peu de nouvelles mais il paraissait satisfait de sa vie là-bas, comptait ouvrir un Casino et ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis. Dans son message, il annonçait à sa sœur qu'il avait réussi à acquérir son futur Casino. Il avait acheté l'emplacement qu'il visait depuis longtemps. Len grimaça. Son frère le lui avait montré lors de sa seule visite à Las Vegas et, avisée, Len avait tenté de lui montrer les risques d'une telle entreprise. Il ne restait que des ruines, tout était à refaire. Elle avait voulu éviter une déception à son frère et il l'avait mal pris. Suite à ça, leur relation s'était quelque peu refroidie et ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole pendant plusieurs mois, chacun restant campé sur ses positions. Et là, il lui annonçait qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait formellement déconseillé de faire. Si ce n'était pas de la provocation… Len marmonna un juron. Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout : Alex était majeur, vacciné et pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait de l'argent qu'il gagnait. Len aurait simplement souhaité qu'il ait un peu plus de jugeote!_**

**_Elle lut la fin du message. Elle était la première personne qu'il prévenait et il lui demandait de ne rien dire aux parents. Puis, il l'embrassait et souhaitait que tout se passe bien pour elle. Len sentit sa colère fondre. C'était son petit frère après tout. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touchée d'être la première personne avertie par Alex. Finalement, elle lui écrivit un message de félicitations, plus sincère que ce qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir. Elle souhaitait, désirait que l'entreprise de son frère réussisse. _**

**_Elle laissa tomber son portable au fond de son sac et entreprit de retrouver ses sous-vêtements et ses vêtements et de les remettre. N'importe qui pouvait entrer. Elle consulta sa montre. Il n'y avait que deux heures et demi qu'elle était montée rejoindre Walker ; avec un peu de chance, tout le monde croyait qu'ils furetaient dans les dossiers à la recherche des coupables. _**

**_Puis, elle observa Walker. Il était couché sur le côté, et son visage à demi tourné. Ses épaules carrées, son dos larges, ses fesses, ses cuisses musclées par les activités et son métier, tout en Cordell Walker respirait la virilité. Len soupira en s'imaginant à nouveau serrée contre ce corps puissant… Il n'en fallait pas plus pour l'étourdir. Elle regarda avec amour le visage serein de son amant. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Son nez était caché par sa main. Len trouva que c'était une étrange façon de dormir mais trouva cela attendrissant, alors que chez un autre homme, elle aurait trouvé ça stupide. Décidemment, Walker avait un sacré pouvoir sur elle. Elle regretta que son nez soit dissimulé. Elle aimait les grands nez à la Jeremy Irons et Walker avait un de ces nez ! Pas aussi imposant que celui de Jeremy Irons, certes, mais tout de même très convenable. Il avait une bosse sur l'arrête nasale, dûe aux nombreuses fois où il avait été cassé. Len songea qu'elle était sûrement la dernière personne à avoir donné un coup sur ce nez. Effectivement, cela s'était passé lors de son stage. Encore une fois, Walker s'était opposé à ce qu'elle s'approche du terrain et ils s'étaient disputés. Enfin, elle s'était disputée. Lui s'était contenté d'écouter, d'hocher la tête, de soupirer, de froncer les sourcils et de boire une gorgée d'eau. Len avait vu rouge et avait voulu lui montrer de quoi elle était capable… La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir. En garde ! S'était-elle exclamée alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du dojo. Et elle avait attaqué. Il avait paré ses premiers coups sans réelle difficulté, il fallait du temps à Len pour qu'elle s'échauffe. Après tout, elle était venue pour une joute verbale, pas corporelle ! Len savait que ses coups n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux d'un homme, mais elle se savait aussi extraordinairement rapide. Elle enchaînait les bottes secrètes et les feintes alors que Walker se cantonnait à la défense -défense imparable, Len fut obligée de le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation. Mais elle était tenace et endurante. Elle le fatiguerait jusqu'à qu'il faiblisse. Et elle lui porterait le coup de grâce. Finalement, il avait baissé sa garde. Juste une fraction de seconde. Mais elle avait sû en profiter et elle avait frappé. Une joie pure l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait senti le cartilage nasal de Walker craquer sous les jointures de son poing. Il avait paru totalement surpris. De ça aussi, Len s'en était réjouie. Puis, il avait accepté qu'elle les suive sur le terrain._**

**_Des mèches roux clair dissimulaient son front et tombaient devant ses yeux fermés. Len aimait ses yeux. Marrons. Doux. _**

**_Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que son téléphone sonnait. Elle l'attrappa au fond de son sac, tout en fredonnant l'air. Elle s'arrêta en découvrant le nom de celui qui appelait. Trivette. Elle déglutit et décrocha._**

**_« - Allô. Len._**

**_- Len, tu es avec Walker ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre._**

**_- Oui, on… on a du nouveau._**

**_- Descendez, nous aussi. Briefing dans deux minutes. »_**

**_Et il raccrocha. Alors, avec douceur, Len réveilla Walker._**

******_« - Elle s'appelle Lily Yang. » annonça Trivette en affichant une quatrième photographie sur le tableau. _**

**_La victime était, cette fois-ci, une fillette d'environ dix ans d'origine asiatique. Elle adressait un sourire édenté à celui qui avait pris la photo, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux, coiffés en deux couettes désordonnées. Len sentit son cœur se serrer. _**

**_« - Elle a neuf ans. » précisa Trivette._**

**_La pauvre petite devait être terrifiée. Tout comme Jake Blum. _**

**_« - Cet enlèvement est différent des autres, intervint Aaron Hotchner. La victime aussi._**

**_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Sydney en fronçant les sourcils. _**

**_- Soit ce n'est pas le même coupable, traduisit Reid. Soit, il commence à y avoir des mésententes à l'intérieur du groupe._**

**_- En quoi cet enlèvement est différent ? Répliqua Gage._**

**_- Il n'était pas prémédité, répondit l'agent Morgan. Lily Yang a été enlevée alors que ses parents faisaient une halte sur une aire d'autoroute. C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à Dallas. _**

**_- Je doute qu'ils reviennent, après ça, marmonna Len._**

**_- Walker, Len, fit Trivette. Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur les coupables ? »_**

**_Walker relata les faits attribués aux Défenseurs de l'Amérique et insista sur le fait que selon lui, ils étaient bien les responsables, malgré qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve concrète. _**

**_« - Nous ne pouvons baser une enquête sur vos convictions, lâcha Hotchner._**

**_- Et sur quoi la baseriez-vous ? Avez-vous une autre piste ? Votre profil correspond à ce que j'ai trouvé. Deux enfants sont retenus ! Fit Walker en se levant. Et vu ce que ces fous ont fait subir à Tessa Campbell et à Najim Nasser, il faut les retrouver vite !_**

**_- Je suis d'accord, mais nous n'avons aucune certitude._**

**_- Alors, vous allez faire quoi ? Intervint Len. Attendre qu'ils revendiquent leurs meurtres ? Réveillez-vous ! Dereck Dillon l'a fait, mais il était stupide. Le présent chef ne se montrera pas aussi idiot ! Il faut qu'on agisse maintenant ! »_**

**_Len et Hotchner s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder. _**

**_« - Votre analyste a trouvé quelque chose, sur l'ordinateur des enfants ? Demanda plutôt sèchement Sydney. _**

**_- Rien du tout. » répondit Prentiss._**

**_Len et Walker se tournèrent vers Trivette. Il restait le chef, après tout. Mais il ne semblait pas ravi à l'idée de prendre position et de se mettre les profilers à dos._**

**_« - On fait quoi ? » lui demanda Gage._**

**_Trivette regarda les visages tournés vers lui. Dans les moments comme ça, il détestait être le seul chef ! Il jeta un regard noir à Walker qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au même moment, une sonnerie retentit et Trivette sursauta, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son proper portable. Il s'en empara et décrocha, pas mécontent d'avoir un sursis avant de décider de la suite des événements. Au plus la conversation progressait, au plus il resserait son étreinte sur son téléphone. C'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé. Il raccrocha, livide._**

**_« - Len, Walker, partez immédiatement. Il y a une fusillade devant la mosquée des quartiers est. Nous, on détermine un plan d'action pour les Défenseurs de l'Amérique et on vous rejoint ! »_**

******_Dix voitures de polices étaient stationnées devant la mosquée, leurs propriétaires se dissimulaient derrière la carrosserie, prêts à faire feu. Un peu plus loin, un camion de journalistes. Len jura en le voyant alors que Walker faisait un dérapage à peu près contrôlé pour se garer. La jeune femme allait se précipiter hors de la Jeep, mais Walker la retint. Il planta son regard sombre dans le sien._**

**_« - Tu restes à l'abri._**

**_- Sûrement pas ! Protesta-t-elle sèchement. Je fais partie de cette équipe, Walker. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me protéger éternellement. Pas avec le métier que j'ai choisi. »_**

**_Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester._**

**_« - Ne pense même pas à m'enfermer à l'intérieur de la voiture, l'interrompit-elle. Je briserai les vitres. Tu sais que je le ferai._**

**_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, soupira-t-il. _**

**_- Hé! Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue. Moi aussi j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter les missions pour moi ? »_**

**_Il eut un faible sourire et Len déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._**

**_« - Allons-y ! » dit-elle._**

**_Au moment où ils sortirent de la voiture, ils furent rejoints par le sergent Colt, dont Len avait gardé un mauvais souvenir._**

**_« - B'jour, mamzelle ! Dit-il. On dirait que le destin vous met sur ma route sans arrêt… _**

**_- Les meurtres nous mettent sur la même route._**

**_-… Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire… » poursuivit-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé, tout en ignorant la remarque de Len._**

**_Cette dernière inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve. Ce n'était pas le moment… Un bref instant, elle songea à ses ancêtres vikings et à leurs fantastiques coutumes. Comme il serait agréable de boire dans le crâne de ce sergent Colt !_**

**_« - Ca veut sûrement dire que si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement ces allusions stupides pour me raconter les faits, vous serez le prochain mort, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton tout à fait calme._**

**_- Vous êtes frustrée ? » répliqua le sergent Colt. _**

**_Walker et Len firent le même geste de l'empoigner par le col, mais le Ranger fut le plus rapide._**

**_« - J'apprécierai que vous vous montriez un peu plus professionnel pendant votre temps de travail, sergent, déclara Walker sur un ton calme mais pourtant très sec. De plus, sachez que ma partenaire n'est pas célibataire. Vous voyez, elle sort avec un mec pas très marrant, il a un fichu caractère et a la très nette tendance à dégainer son revolver dès lors qu'un malotru importune la femme qu'il aime. »_**

**_Len pouffa alors que le sergent Colt blêmissait. _**

**_« - Un type est arrivé ici il y a trente minutes et il a ouvert le feu. Il a tué cinq passants et s'est enfermé dans la mosquée._**

**_- Il y a des otages ?_**

**_- Dix enfants et un Imam. »_**

**_Walker jura. Len regarda autour d'elle. Cinq corps sans vie étaient allongés sur le dos, leurs vêtements ensanglantés. Une vieille dame avait dû tomber à genoux avant de s'écrouler, ses jambes étaient fléchies ; elle avait ramené une main sur la poitrine, là où une des balles l'avait touchée. Le sang ne s'écoulait plus de la blessure. Il était trop tard. Elle regardait fixement vers le ciel mais ne le voyait pas. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le côté. Un peu plus loin gisait une jeune femme. Allongée aussi sur le sol, elle semblait dormir, tant ses vêtements n'étaient pas tâchés. Puis on voyait le trou circulaire -probablement du calibre trente-trois- au milieu de son front. Elle était sur le ventre, les bras pliés et serrés, comme si elle portait quelque chose lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée. _**

**_« - Elle a protégé son enfant, lâcha le sergent Colt. Il est dans l'ambulance, mais il n'a que des égratignures liées à la chute. _**

**_- Tant mieux. » murmura Len._**

**_Elle se sentit mieux lorsque Walker posa une main sur son épaule. Son regard glissa jusqu'au prochain corps. Un grand-père. Elle détourna les yeux. _**

**_« - Où est le négociateur ? » demanda Walker, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la mosquée._**

**_Le sergent Colt eut un sourire goguenard et Len résista à l'envie de lui balancer un direct du droit dans la mâchoire._**

**_« - Y en a pas. Notre négociatrice est en congès et on ne peut pas la joindre. _**

**_- Aucune remplaçante ?_**

**_- Nope. »_**

**_Walker jura._**

**_« - Comment on va faire ? » demanda Len en sortant son arme._**

**_Son amant lui jeta un coup d'œil. _**

**_« - On a pas le choix. Je vais négocier. _**

**_- Tu sais y faire? Répliqua Len en haussant les sourcils. Je ne t'imaginais pas spécialement diplomate._**

**_- Je suis plein de surprise. Sergent Colt, donnez-moi le numéro de la mosquée. »_**

**_Alors que le sergent s'éxecutait, Len vit arriver le camion de la morgue, conduit par Darren. Il se gara derrière une voiture de police et les garçons descendirent. Sam adressa un bref signe de la main à Len avant de s'avancer vers les victimes, suivi par son ami. _**

**_« - On sait qui est le preneur d'otage ?_**

**_- Un homme blanc. Entre vingt et trente ans._**

**_- Ce sont les pires, soupira Len. J'ai lu pas mal de bouquins sur le sujet. Les jeunes sont impressionnables et se fient à leurs passions. De plus, ce type appartient à un groupe raciste qui a du l'embrigader depuis des années, il ne doit plus penser par lui-même._**

**_- Ce qui veut dire ? _**

**_- Il ne laissera pas tomber, Walker. Il tuera tout le monde quitte à se faire tuer après. Il n'abandonnera pas : on a dû lui enseigner à mourir pour la cause. _**

**_- Bon, j'ai un plan. Je rentre…_**

**_- Mauvaise idée, l'interrompit Len. Très mauvaise. J'en ai une : j'appelle, je le convainc de me laisser entrer et pendant ce temps, tu contournes la mosquée et fais sortir les enfants par derrière._**

**_- C'était mon plan…, grimaça-t-il._**

**_- Non, le mien. Et il est meilleur, puisque c'est moi qui vais négocier avec monsieur-j'ai-la-gachette-facile ! »_**

**_Les deux rangers s'affrontèrent du regard alors que le sergent Colt, entre eux, s'impatientait, un papier à la main. _**

**_« - Tu veux vraiment y aller, hein ? Fit Walker._**

**_- Je veux faire mes preuves. Et je m'en sens capable._**

**_- Tu n'as jamais négocié avec un preneur d'otage._**

**_- Toi non plus. S'il te plaît, Walker. Je sais que je peux le faire. _**

**_- D'accord. Mais tu suis mes instructions : il faut qu'il ait l'impression que tu es d'accord avec lui, il faut qu'il ne fasse attention plus qu'à toi pour que je puisse m'occuper des enfants, okay? _**

**_- Facile ! » sourit Len, ignorant la boule d'angoisse qui commençait à nouer son estomac._**

**_Elle espérait que son déjeuner allait y rester. D'ordinaire, la pression la stimulait, mais là, elle n'était pas la seule concernée…_**

**_Elle s'empara du téléphone et du papier que tenait le sergent Colt. Elle composa le numéro d'une main tremblante. Les policiers étaient prêts à tirer, postés devant leurs voitures, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la mosquée. _**

**_Les doigts crispés sur le combiné, Len se dit que ces sonneries de téléphone étaient parfaitement agaçantes ! Bip… bip… bip…_**

**_« - QUOI ?! »_**

**_Len sursauta. Comment devait-elle s'adresser à lui ? Bonjour, monsieur le preneur d'otage ?_**

**_« - Je… Je m'appelle Len Akilina, je fais partie des Rangers…_**

**_- Barrez-vous ou je tue tout le monde !_**

**_- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi entrer… et ensemble, nous trouverons une solution… Je vous le promets… »_**

**_Len regarda la feuille que Walker agitait sous son nez : COMPREHENSION!_**

**_« - Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça… Laissez-moi entrer et nous trouverons une solution. _**

**_- Laissez-moi seul ! Hurla-t-il._**

**_- Je ne peux pas faire ça, monsieur. Laissez-moi entrer. »_**

**_Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne parût interminable à Len. Puis, finalement:_**

**_« - Venez seule. Et sans arme. Si vous ne respectez pas ça, vous regarderez mourir chacun de mes otages. »_**

**_Il coupa la communication et Len rendit le téléphone au sergent Colt. La voiture des Rangers se gara et les profilers en sortirent. _**

**_Len tendit son revolver à Walker et retira son gilet pare-balle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour être dangereuse, elle le savait… mais sentir un 9 mm à portée de main était quand même sacrément rassurant. _**

**_« - Fais le tour, dit-elle à Walker. On se voit plus tard. »_**

**_Len poussa la lourde porte en bois poli et pénétra dans une petite cour. Des arbustes étaient plantés, à la même distance les uns des autres. Il y avait des fontaines aussi, Len savait vaguement que les musulmans devaient se purifer avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Len traversa silencieusement cette cour. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans une mosquée. Au bout de la cour, des arcades, un préau. La porte devant elle était entrouverte, elle la poussa et se retrouva dans une immense salle de prière. Les murs étaient décorés par des peintures aux couleurs chaudes et un rai de lumière passait par une ouverture en haut des murs. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient un groupe assis sur le sol et serrés les uns contre les autres. Devant eux se tenait un homme qui agitait son arme dans tous les sens. Une carabine à verrou. Len s'y connaissait bien en armes, elle avait tiré son premier coup de feu à l'âge de dix ans, dans son jardin, aux côtés de son père, fier comme jamais. Elle avait une affection toute particulière pour les 8 mm : ces revolvers étaient pratiques, faciles à cacher dans un sac à main et ils faisaient toujours impression. La première fois qu'elle avait tiré, elle avait été très surprise par le recul ; elle ne s'y attendait pas et était tombée sur les fesses. Elle aimait bien utiliser les fusils également : c'était certes moins pratique mais très impressionnant. De toute manière, que ce soit avec un pistolet, un revolver ou un fusil, elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. L'homme se retourna brusquement et pointa le canon de son arme vers elle. Il tremblait et Len doutait qu'il parvienne à la toucher mais il avait quand même fait un sacré carnage au dehors. Il s'approcha d'elle nerveusement._**

**_« - Vous êtes seule ? »_**

**_Len haussa les sourcils et se retint de répliquer narquoisement. _**

**_« - Pas de mouchards ? Ajouta-t-il._**

**_- Vous voulez me fouiller ? » le provoqua-t-elle._**

**_L'air vaguement surpris, il fit mine de baisser son arme pour la repointer rapidement sur Len qui ne lui fit même pas l'honneur d'avoir l'air étonnée ou effrayée._**

**_« - Avance ! » fit-il._**

**_Il la poussa devant lui sans ménagements. Len sentait le canon de son arme s'enfoncer dans son dos mais, le plus calmement du monde, elle s'efforçait de voir toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle pour se sortir, les otages et elle, de cette situation ; elle calculait les probabilités. Les différents scénaris se déroulaient quasi simultanément dans son esprit alors qu'elle avançait. Elle voyait les visages terrifiés des enfants ; les plus petits étaient blottis contre les aînés et l'Imam serrait les mains de ceux à ses côtés. Alors, elle la vit. La porte. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces que le preneur d'otage ne l'ait pas fermée. Ce fût bref et presque imperceptible, mais la poignée bougea et le battant s'entrouvit légèrement. L'homme derrière elle était de petite taille et c'était sûrement sa première prise d'otages -il transpirait abondamment et paraissait incapable de se concentrer sur plusieurs tâches à la fois-, il ne pouvait voir la porte. La poignée bougea encore une fois. Walker était bien là. _**

**_Len se retourna, faisant face à l'agresseur. Elle devait l'occuper, retenir son attention et si nécessaire, employer la violence physique. _**

**_« - Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant le regard terrifié du preneur d'otages. _**

**_Il ne répondit pas._**

**_« - Vous ne pouvez espérer vous en sortir, reprit doucement Len. Pas si vous gardez ces enfants et monsieur l'imam ici. »_**

**_Il semblait perdu. Comme un enfant qui aurait agi sans penser aux conséquences. _**

**_« - Si je les relâche, ils n'auront aucune raison de ne pas m'abattre._**

**_- Je resterai avec vous, je vous le promets. Relâchez ses enfants et je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution satisfaisante. »_**

**_Il hésitait, partagé entre le désir que tout finisse et celui de mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était assigné : avertir tout ces étrangers que les défenseurs de l'Amérique se battront jusqu'au bout pour récupérer ce qui leur appartenait. Mais il savait que la mosquée était encerclée. Il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir… Durant un instant, il se maudit d'avoir décidé cette expédition sans en référer à personne…_**

**_« - Ce sont des enfants, poursuivit Len. Ils sont innocents…_**

**_- Ce sont les enfants de sales assassins. Leur foi est le mal. LE MAL ! » hurla-t-il en levant le poing._**

**_D'un geste sec, Len lui fit lâcher sa carabine ; elle donna un coup de pied dedans pour la pousser vers Walker alors qu'elle se mettait en garde. L'homme se précipita sur elle ; elle en déduisit qu'il n'était à peu près doué qu'avec des armes à feu et que ses aptitudes en combat rapproché devaient laisser à désirer. Elle lui asséna un uppercut dans la mâchoire avec une telle force qu'il recula en vacillant. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il jura férocement et Len fronça les sourcils. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas le tuer… mais elle pouvait bien lui faire payer le « salope ». Du coin de l'œil, Len vit le sergent Colt faire sortir les enfants. Bon sang mais où était Walker ? Elle sursauta en sentant le poing de l'homme s'écraser d'abord sur sa joue puis dans son ventre. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Elle le vit se précipiter vers la carabine que le sergent Colt n'avait pas jugé bon de récupérer ; ce dernier aidait les derniers enfants à sortir. Ne restait que l'imam. A genoux, Len tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ce bâtard avait dû lui casser une ou deux côtes. L'air furieux, il s'empara de son arme. Il était amoché. L'uppercut de Len lui avait explosé le nez et la partie inférieure de son visage était à présent baignée de sang. Mais il parassait davantage dangereux qu'affaibli. Len se redressa et regarda sans ciller cet homme qui pointait sa carabine vers elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de mourir maintenant, alors qu'elle avait convaincu Walker de la laisser sur le terrain. Elle n'aurait que peu de temps pour réagir, elle le savait… Elle fixait l'arme et l'homme. Son doigt était sur la détente… Len sentait la sueur couler sur sa tempe… Quel sentiment haïssable de savoir que notre vie dépendait d'un assassin ! Soudain, Len se souvint d'un exercice que Walker lui avait fait faire, lors de son stage. Ils devaient combattre sans se regarder, juste en observant les mouvements des pieds de l'adversaire… C'était une bonne idée. Elle appréhendait les choses différemment, de cette manière. Alors, Len baissa les yeux. Pas par faiblesse, par tactique. Alors, elle n'hésita pas et plongea alors qu'un coup de feu brisait le silence de ce lieu sacré. Le corps transpercé par la douleur, Len s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant l'imam qu'elle avait protégé dans sa chute. Le contact avec sol fut rude et la jeune femme étouffa un gémissement, inspirant l'air entre ses dents. Elle espéra que le vieil imam ne s'était pas trop fait mal en tombant. Len porta une main à sa blessure, en dessous des côtes, d'où le sang s'écoulait à flot. Elle s'efforçait au calme. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, à présent, semblait ralenti, comme dans les films… Elle vit l'homme, de manière très très floue, armer son second tir. Puis, elle entendit un bruit venir de très loin. L'homme lâcha sa carabine et tomba à genoux, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Alors, Len vit le trou au milieu de son front et le sang qui en coulait. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, rattrapée par la douleur. _**


End file.
